


kau kobarkan api pada senja, dan tetes tangisku menjelma lautan

by rasyalleva



Series: kami ada, kami di sana [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historical RPF
Genre: Attack on Mers-el-Kebir (3 July 1940), Coronation Fleet Review (20 May 1937), Coronation of King George VI and Queen Elizabeth, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, french side of world war ii ;v;, little bit of angst i think
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Saat sekali itu Francis tak ingin berperang,Arthur justru menempatkannya pada titik tanpa pilihan.





	1. we, who have seen war, never stop seeing it

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia: axis powers (c) hidekaz himaruya, tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

“Telaaaaat!”

Francis sadar betul bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Ia tahu bahwa alam bawah sadar hanya mencoba untuk membawanya kembali pada satu hari beberapa tahun lalu.

_Hari yang sudah ia lupakan._

*

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap menyesuaikan diri untuk bersikap sebagaimana mestinya; mendongak meskipun sudah tahu bahwa yang meneriakinya itu adalah Alfred, dan melambaikan tangan sebagai gestur yang menggantikan respons kata-kata.

Keduanya sedang berada di atas kapal tak bergerak yang mengangkut para tamu undangan dan wartawan-wartawan—untuk dapat menyaksikan kapal-kapal yang dikirim untuk dipamerkan satu demi satu. Kapal-kapal itu melintas di hadapan sisi kiri kapal yang mereka tumpangi, sehingga sangat wajar apabila sisi kanan kapal yang menghadap ke pelabuhan begitu kosong-melompong. Francis  takmau membuang waktu dengan berdesak-desakan di tengah banyaknya orang yang takada habis-habisnya dari haluan hingga buritan—lagi pula ia sudah hafal mati jenis-jenis kapal yang dipamerkan di sana—jadilah ia memutuskan untuk menepikan diri dengan menuju sisi bagian lain dari kapal.

Siapa sangka malah bertemu Alfred?

Ia sedang berpegangan pada selusur, meskipun Francis tidak yakin juga pemandangan apa yang membuat pemuda itu betah berlama-lama. Apa yang menyenangkan dari menatap pelabuhan di pulau kecil mungil yang merupakan bagian dari Inggris ini? Francis mendekat, dan Alfred berbalik badan—menyandarkan punggungnya pada selusur kapal.

“Jadi, kenapa telat?” tanya Alfred.

Giliran Francis yang berpegangan pada selusur—dan detik itu juga ia tahu apa yang menarik; bagian kecil dari laut berupa celah di antara badan kapal dan pelabuhan. Ia bisa mencium bau asinnya, dan pandangannya menangkap ikan-ikan yang bolak-balik kebingungan karena area berenang mereka dipersempit. (Bahkan meskipun ingatan ini berulang di dalam mimpi, bau khas laut tetap bisa terhirup oleh hidungnya.) Francis masih betah dalam posisi itu ketika menjawab pertanyaan Alfred, “Mending telat dibandingkan nggak datang, karena sebenarnya aku malas mampir.”

“Mending nggak datang sekalian, sih. Bosan. Nggak ada yang bisa dilihat.”

“Al, kalau mau melihatnya, berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang saja sana. Kalau Artie ada di sini, dia bakal bilang bahwa kamulah yang _nggak mau berusaha_ untuk melihatnya.”

Alfred tertawa. Ia kembali berpegangan pada selusur dan mencari-cari objek pemandangan.

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah di tahun 1937, dan acara ini merupakan salah satu dari rangkaian acara penobatan Raja George VI. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya beramai-ramai menyaksikan kapal-kapal pilihan Inggris, dan beberapa kapal negara lain yang diundang (nggak menarik, kan!). Francis tentu saja kesal mampus karena acara ini disajikan dengan megah dan berlebihan; padahal bagian mana, sih, yang menarik? Cuma nonton kapal lewat saja! Walaupun kalau Arthur yang ditanya, rasa-rasanya jawaban bocah itu, kalau dituliskan dan dibukukan, bisa menyaingi ketebalan kamus.

Ringkasnya, setiap negara yang diundang mengirimkan kapal untuk dipamerkan; dan itulah tepatnya yang dilakukan oleh Alfred dan Francis. Alfred menyebutkan kapal yang ia kirim, USS New York. Francis sendiri juga tahu apa kapal yang merepresentasikan negaranya; kapal perang Durkenque. Ada beberapa kapal dari negara lain yang datang juga, tentu. Francis sempat diberi tahu bahwa Rusia dan Jerman juga mengirimkan kapal mereka. Acara yang singkat (dan tidak penting) ini membuat kemungkinannya kecil bagi mereka untuk datang—

“Kalau Arthur tahu kalian malah di sini dan nggak menonton, aku berani jamin dia bakal ngamuk.”

Francis berbalik badan, dan melotot.

_Ludwig_. Itu Ludwig yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

“HAAAH?” Untunglah ada Alfred yang menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi reaksi Francis. Pemuda itu menegakkan badannya dan menuding lurus-lurus. “Kamu ngapain datang ke acara begini? Ha, aku jadi kesal ya karena kamu bahkan nggak datang menonton acara pengukuhan presidenku beberapa bulan yang lalu—”

“Astaga, sampai kapan kamu bakal mengungkit itu terus,” potong Ludwig jengah. Ia bersandar pada susuran kapal. “Kamu bahkan nggak kumarahi ketika nggak datang nonton upacara pembukaan olimpiade di Berlin, lho. Kurang impas apa?”

Lawan bicaranya melipat lengan. Berpikir sejenak. Mempertimbangkan. “Oke.” Alfred menarik diri. Tapi kemudian menyerang lagi. “Terus kenapa kamu datang ke acara ini? Sumpah, ya, nonton kapal kan, cuma Arthur doang yang suka. Ini tuh, kayak, acara _paling nggak jelas_ di dunia.”

Ludwig diam sebentar, mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah berlebihan Alfred—meskipun diam-diam Francis berani jamin bahwa pemuda Jerman itu sedang menahan senyum. Ludwig memalingkan muka, memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan cukup menyampaikan saja apa yang dibutuhkan. “Karena aku nggak datang di hari penobatannya kemarin, jadi kupikir setidaknya aku harus datang di salah satu rangkaian acaranya.”

Francis seketika teringat kejadian beberapa hari belakangan saat ada berita pesawat Jerman terbakar dan jatuh. Kejadian itu cukup heboh karena Ludwig ada di sana—sebagian besar penumpang dalam pesawat itu memang punya rencana yang sama untuk menyaksikan hari penobatan Raja George VI di Inggris. Perjalanannya justru berakhir tragis dengan kecelakaan. Untunglah mayoritas penumpangnya selamat, demikian pula Ludwig.

Alfred membalas dengan beberapa baris kalimat, tetapi selanjutnya tidak ada obrolan lagi di antara ketiganya. Ketegangan di antara mereka selama perang bertahun-tahun lalu memang sudah cukup mencair karena mereka tengah bahu-membahu untuk bertahan dalam menghadapi Depresi Besar. Meskipun begitu, kalau Francis yang ditanya, baginya tetap sulit untuk mencoba menjalin percakapan seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

“Ngomong-ngomong kalian bawa kapal apa?”

“Oh, aku ….” Francis lantas menoleh, hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena mula-mula ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah kalimat yang diinisiasi oleh Ludwig dan menjadikannya kesempatan untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan tanpa kecanggungan apa-apa. Tetapi tepat saat ia membuka mulut, otaknya memberi peringatan bahwa nada suara ini bukanlah nada suara Ludwig, melainkan … _melainkan_ —

Itu suara Ivan.

Francis membeku sesaat. “Tunggu dulu, TUNGGU DULU.” Diangkatnya sebelah tangan sebagai tanda hendak menginterupsi, berusaha mengatur napasnya. “Kamu _ngapain_ datang ke acara begini?” Ia melayangkan protes; taksadar bahwa reaksinya sama berlebihannya dengan Alfred tadi.

Ivan mengangkat bahu. “Aku cuma pengin mengagetkan Arthur dengan kedatanganku. Soalnya ini kan, acara nggak penting yang nggak mungkin akan didatangi oleh para personifikasi negara—”

“—masih sadis dan pemilik hobi buruk seperti biasa, ya—”

“—tapi ternyata malah ketemu kalian, nggak jadi, deh.” Ivan mengulas senyuman, yang _sangat Ivan_. “Apalagi ketemu kamu. Arthur memang bakal ngamuk ketika tahu apa kapal yang kukirim, tapi karena ada kamu di sini yang bakal ngamuk juga, apa pun kalimat kemarahannya Arthur bakal nanti terasa antiklimaks, deh.”

“Memangnya kapal apa?” tanya Francis segera. Kemudian ia baru sadar bahwa Alfred dan Ludwig bersamaan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

“Marat.”

_Marat._

Otak Francis langsung bekerja untuk memutar kembali ingatan-ingatannya mengenai nama-nama kapal, tetapi sejauh apa yang ia ketahui tentang kapal-kapal yang dihadapinya dalam perang dengan Rusia, tidak ada nama kapal Marat. Atau apakah sesungguhnya ada, tetapi ia yang tidak ingat? Karena Alfred dan Ludwig menunggu responsnya, Francis cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. “Mungkin Artie tahu, tapi aku nggak—” 

“Kalau kamu langsung ingat begitu kusebutkan namanya, nggak mungkin Arthur meloloskan nama kapal itu ke pameran.” Ivan memotong. “Nama sebelumnya Petropavlovsk.”

Kata itu terucap dan seketika di kepala Francis terbayang kilas balik Pengepungan Petropavlovsk oleh pasukan laut Rusia terhadapnya dan Arthur. Sudah lama sekali—kejadian itu pun hanyalah salah satu pertempuran di babak Pasifik saat Perang Krimea pada pertengahan abad 19. Namun itu adalah pertempuran yang diinisiasi oleh mereka berdua; pun keduanya pula yang kalah. Mereka yang berniat untuk mengepung Petropavlovsk dan rupanya Rusia setangguh itu untuk mempertahankannya, sehingga mereka harus mundur dan mencoba peruntungan lagi di lain musim.

Di luar apa yang Francis bayangkan akan ia lakukan, ia justru menyemburkan tawa. “Serius?” tanyanya di sela-sela tawa. “Kapal yang _itu_? Astaga. Artie pasti ngamuk begitu dia lihat.”

“Itu kapal apa?” Alfred bergabung dalam pembicaraan. “Tapi, ceritakannya secara ringkas saja.”

Francis sebisa mungkin menghentikan tawanya—membayangkan Arthur mengamuk bukanlah hal yang baru, tetapi entah kenapa selalu sukses membuatnya terhibur. “Intinya, itu kapal yang mengalahkan Artie.”

Alfred mengangguk, mafhum. “Oke. Ringkasan yang sangat jelas. Terang saja kalau Arthur akan ngamuk.”

Akan tetapi Ludwig menggelengkan kepala. “Ayolah. Itu bukan penjelasan yang _sejelas itu_.”

Francis menoleh, hampir lupa ada Ludwig di situ. Aneh—ia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi. Padahal yang mereka bicarakan ini jelas-jelas tentang perang, meskipun bukan perang di antara keduanya. Barangkali ia sudah bisa menimpali dengan pembawaan yang lebih ringan. “Kapten yang memimpin kapal Inggris baru saja dipromosikan menjadi laksamana. Ia meninggal bunuh diri menjelang akhir pertempuran.”

“Ah, oke, _aduh_.” Ludwig takdapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendesis. “Jelas ngamuk.”

“Jelas.” Ivan membenarkan, menganggukan kepala.

Alfred tertawa.

Francis mengedarkan pandangan cepat. Hanya ada mereka berempat. Dirinya, Alfred, Ludwig, Ivan … bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Masih ada sisa-sisa memori saat Perang Besar yang berakhir pada tahun 1918 lalu, dan meskipun ia takbegitu ahli membaca suasana, jelas masing-masing di antara mereka masih mengingatnya. Takada Arthur dalam perbincangan ini tentu membuat banyak perbedaan, karena biasanya bocah Inggris sok tahu itu seringkali jadi objek sentral dalam topik mereka (bahkan sekarang pun juga tetap demikian).

Alfred menyebutkan kapalnya untuk kali kedua—kali ini sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ivan yang mencoba mengganti topik. USS New York. “Pasti kalian pernah melihatnya,” sahut Alfred menambahkan.

“Oh, memangnya kapal itu kaupakai di Perang Besar?” Ivan bertanya—

— _dan suasana langsung tegang_.

Ah.

Akhirnya sebutan itu muncul juga ke permukaan.

*

Beberapa detik keheningan ini rasanya seperti selamanya—sungguh kalimat yang klise; karena sebagai personifikasi negara yang tidak bisa mati, ia jelas tahu betul _selama apa_ kata “selamanya”, dan jeda keheningan ini tidak perlu didramatisasi sampai _segitunya_. Francis menunduk, takberani menatap siapa pun, dan ia setengah yakin bahwa mereka juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Perang Besar bukan kali pertama mereka berhadap-hadapan di arena pertempuran. Pun, pertemuan ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah selesai berperang. Nyatanya, ia dan Arthur sudah tak terhitung berapa kali jumlahnya _dan berapa ratus tahun lamanya_ mereka perang, dan setiap kali mereka taksengaja berpapasan dalam acara internasional, keduanya tetap bisa mengobrol seperti biasanya. Mereka tetap mengungkit soal perang dan tetap bertengkar karena tidak terima, tetapi tidak ada kecanggungan lagi di antara mereka.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa tidak demikian dengan perang yang tercetus di awal abad 20 itu.

Barangkali karena nama perang itu yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan—perang _besar_. Perang _dunia_. Perang yang _mengakhiri semua perang-perang_. Atau barangkali karena perang itu memanglah perang yang _sebesar itu_. Mereka semua mengerahkan apa yang mereka bisa, agar kemudian sudah. Yang menang menjarah sampai habis tak bersisa, dan yang kalah kehilangan semuanya—tetapi, _tetapi, kemudian sudah_.

Ini adalah abad 20 dan mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka pernah perang, dan meskipun itu tidak menyenangkan, kadang ada saatnya perang adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

Tetapi setelah Perang Besar itu, mereka punya pilihan _selain_ perang, dan di sinilah mereka sekarang; mencoba membiasakan diri untuk bertahan pada pilihan itu.

Dan Francis ingin percaya bahwa mereka semua bisa.

“Pernah.” Tiba-tiba, Ludwig yang menyahut. Nada bicaranya datar. Tatapannya lurus-lurus terarah pada Alfred. “Iya, kan, Al? Aku pernah lihat. Kaugunakan untuk membantu armada Inggris di Laut Utara, ‘kan?”

Kalimat itu makin membekukan suasana, tetapi karena tidak mau kalah, Alfred berusaha keras memaksakan diri dengan membalas secepat mungkin. Ia memakai gerakan tangan untuk membantunya menguasai diri, menjentikkan jemarinya. “Iya!” serunya, kemudian mengubah jemarinya menjadi acungan jempol. “Benar sekali, itu dia!”

Apa yang dilakukan Alfred itu membuat Francis tersenyum—dan seperti kejadian di awal tadi saat Alfred menyapanya, ia kembali diingatkan pada kenyataan bahwa ini berlangsung di dalam mimpinya. Apa yang mereka obrolkan dan apa yang ia rasakan _pernah_ terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, dan semua kilas balik ini hanya dipertontonkan dalam mimpinya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mencoba bersikap lain—ia selalu berakhir dengan memberi respons persis seperti apa yang sudah ia lontarkan saat itu. Kenapa, _kenapa tidak boleh dibedakan_? Pun ia tidak bisa bangun juga; memangnya _apa_ yang mau disampaikan oleh alam bawah sadarnya dalam kilas balik ini?

“Kapalku Admiral Graf Spee,” sahut Ludwig tanpa ditanya—membuat Francis disadarkan kembali dari lamunannya. “Pernah kupakai, kok. Patroli di dekat Spanyol.”

Ada anggukan dari Alfred dan Ivan, dan begitu mereka bertiga menoleh kepadanya, Francis terlambat paham bahwa inilah saatnya ia menjelaskan apa peristiwa yang sudah dilalui oleh kapal miliknya—kapal yang ia kirim _untuk ajang pamer-pameran ini_. Francis mengangkat kedua alisnya. “Oh, kapalku Durkenque.”

Ivan mengerutkan kening. “Belum pernah tahu.”

Francis mulai merasa tidak nyaman. “Uh, itu kapal baru.”

Alfred menunjukkan ketertarikan. “Kapal apa?”

_Aduh_. “Hmm. Kapal perang.”

Hening.

Kapal baru. Kapal _perang._ Kapal perang _baru_.

Ludwig, sebagai pihak yang belum melontarkan pertanyaan, merasa perlu untuk melakukannya. Barangkali ia tidak tahu apa pertanyaan yang mau ia katakan, jadilah kata-katanya terkesan buru-buru … dan terlalu spesifik. “Sejak kapan?”

Dan itu adalah jenis pertanyaan yang Francis tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini akan jadi canggung sekali. Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya saat menjawab. “1937.”

Hening.

“Francis, sekarang tahun 1937,” sela Ivan.

_Iya, dia juga tahu._

Ludwig mengejar lagi. “Bulan apa?”

Francis memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ludwig. Kemudian Ivan. Kemudian Alfred. Lalu ia menarik napas panja _aaaang_ —dan menghelanya keras-keras. Bodoh amatlah. Kalau setelah ini ia akan dijauhi karena mereka serentak mundur teratur, bukan salahnya dia pokoknya. “Mei.”

Makin hening.

Alfred tahu bahwa kalimatnya tidak perlu dikatakan, tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu merasa perlu menyuarakannya. “Francis, _sekarang_ bulan Mei.”

“Iya, _makanya_.” Francis menukas, kesal juga karena sekarang ia seperti disalahkan, padahal jelas-jelas bukan salahnya. “Iya. Sekarang bulan Mei 1937 dan kapal Durkenque itu adalah kapal baru, yang juga adalah kapal _perang_ , yang baru diselesaikan oleh orang-orangku pada bulan Mei 1937. Iya. Kapal perangku itu _sebaru itu_.”

*

Francis tahu bahwa keheningan ini adalah keheningan yang terulang setelah Ivan menyebut terang-terangan _Perang Besar_ , tetapi biarlah ia deskripsikan lagi dengan sama; keheningan ini terasa seperti selamanya. Dan bahkan lebih dari selamanya, karena keheningan ini disebabkan oleh kata-katanya. Ia punya kapal perang baru. Dan ia memberitahukan hal ini pada personifikasi negara—hal yang sangat bodoh untuk dilakukan; bodoh, bodoh, _bodohbodohbodoh_.

Oke, meskipun ia tidak ingin perang, dan meskipun ia percaya bahwa mereka semua sedang bertahan dalam pilihan-selain-perang, bisa jadi _salah satu di antara mereka_ -lah musuhnya besok! Dan sekarang ia justru membeberkan fakta bahwa kapal yang ia kirim untuk ajang pamer ini adalah kapal perang baru yang belum pernah mencicipi tetesan darah di medan pertempuran.

Francis bersandar pada susuran lagi (ia lupa kapan tepatnya ia menegakkan badan), lalu menghela napas. “Nggak perlu menahan diri. Kalian boleh kalau mau berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang di sana dan melihatnya.”

Alfred adalah orang yang pertama kali gelagapan. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. “Apaan, Francis, kami nggak—oh, aku nggak—”

“—nggak, aku sudah cukup mempermalukan diriku sendiri,” potong Francis, ia berbalik badan, menatap pelabuhan. “Kalian _kusuruh_ untuk melihatnya.”

Hening lagi.

Kemudian terdengar suara Ivan. “Baik, aku dan Al akan melihatnya. Ayo, Al.”

“Hah? Apa—aku nggak—”

Tapi sepertinya Ivan menggeret tangan Alfred dan mengajaknya menjauh—karena langkah kaki Alfred terdengar berat dan kalimat-kalimat protesan Alfred terdengar terus sepanjang mereka menyusuri geladak. Entah kenapa Ivan punya kemampuan _semagis_ itu—meskipun kedua belah pihak antara Amerika dan Kekaisaran Rusia sedang berusaha menetralkan suasana sehabis Perang Besar dengan mengadakan transaksi jual-beli ini-itu, kalau sudah bicara soal personifikasi Rusia itu sendiri yakni Ivan, semuanya menjadi benar-benar lain; ia berani blak-blakan atas segala sesuatu.

Aduh, meskipun ini hanya mimpi, tetapi ia seperti merasakan kebencian terhadap diri sendiri ini dua kali. Benar-benar nyata. Bodoh sekali—kenapa ia mengirim kapal baru itu, sih? Dan kenapa pembicaraan mereka malah mengarah ke sini? Dan kenapa ia justru mengatakan hal yang sebenar-benarnya? Berbohong kan, bisa— _meskipun entahlah bisa beneran atau tidak_.

Ah, harusnya bukan kapal itu yang dia kirim! Rasa-rasanya Francis ingin terjun ke laut saking menyesalnya. Hanya karena ia kesal dengan undangan Arthur yang memintanya mengirimkan kapal _untuk ajang pamer_ , ia ingin membungkam mulut bocah sombong itu. Makanya itulah ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan proses perampungan Durkenque, untuk mempertontonkan kapal yang memang _layak_ untuk jadi ajang pamer. Mana tahu kalau malah bertemu dengan personifikasi negara yang lainnya. Dan mana tahu kalau ia keceplosan bakal mengumbar itu kapal baru!

Astaga, ia ingin cepat-cepat bangun dari mimpi sialan ini—

“Arthur tahu kalau itu kapal perang baru?”

Tiba-tiba, Ludwig bergabung di sampingnya. Francis menoleh kaget, tetapi tatapan Ludwig tetap memandang pelabuhan di depan mereka. Francis terdiam sebentar. Di antara ketiga personifikasi negara yang akan tetap tinggal, ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu adalah Ludwig—meskipun barangkali Alfred akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau-kalau tidak diseret oleh Ivan.

Francis mengembalikan pandangannya pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di laut bawah mereka. “Tentu saja dia akan tahu begitu dia melihatnya. Artie kan, hafal kapal-kapal apa saja yang pernah dia lihat, dan rasanya kapal perangku sudah kutunjukkan semua. Selain itu, siapa yang paling tahu soal perkapalan dan laut di sini?”

Mengejutkan bagi Francis karena Ludwig mengangguk-anggukan kepala, membenarkan. Heran melihat Ludwig setuju pada apa yang ia katakan—ketika Jerman pun sebenarnya juga ahlinya dalam menguasai laut.

Tetapi rupanya Ludwig melakukan itu karena tidak ingin topik yang ia inginkan melebar terlalu jauh. “Kalau kamu yakin Arthur akan sadar, dan kalau kamu nggak berniat untuk memberitahukan ini pada kami, itu artinya, cuma Arthur yang akan tahu?”

Francis masih tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus saja. “Iya. Begitulah.”

“Kenapa seyakin itu?”

Oke, sekarang ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Sepertinya ada yang ia lewatkan di sini. Francis mengerutkan kening. Menoleh pada Ludwig. “Yakin atas apa?”

Ludwig menatapnya. “Kamu sengaja membiarkan Arthur tahu kalau kamu punya kapal perang baru. Kenapa seyakin itu, kamu _nggak akan_ perang dengannya?”

Ah.

Benar juga.

_Kenapa?_

Baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh memberi tahu soal adanya kapal perang baru ini pada ketiga lawan bicaranya. Tetapi seharusnya ia sudah meraskaan itu dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat memutuskan untuk mengirim kapal ini untuk datang di acara Arthur. Betapa bodohnya ia memamerkan kapal perang baru pada negara yang … pada negara yang … _negara yang—_

_—negara yang mungkin akan perang dengannya suatu hari nanti?_

Francis tertegun.

Perang dengan Arthur? Setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi?

Rasanya tidak mungkin.

Saat Perang Besar, aliansi di antara keduanya begitu kuat. Dan mereka mengakhiri perang dengan janji untuk saling bantu-membantu apabila ada kesulitan. Prancis dan Inggris adalah negara yang punya kuasa besar di seantero Eropa; dan mereka pun tahu bahwa ada negara-negara lain yang ingin merebut apa yang telah mereka punya. Mana mungkin mereka berdua akan sebodoh itu suatu hari nanti dan memutuskan untuk saling perang?

Meskipun tidak benar-benar ada komitmen di antara mereka, tapi rasanya ….

“Rasanya nggak mungkin,” jawab Francis, meskipun setengah ragu-ragu.

“Kupikir, itu yang terlintas di benak Alfred dan Ivan, makanya mereka pergi,” balas Ludwig. “Mereka mau pergi untuk melihat _bukan_ untuk menjawab rasa penasaran mereka atas kapal perang barumu. Tapi untuk menyamakan situasi yang sudah dicapai lebih dulu oleh Arthur.”

Oh.

Ia tidak menyadari itu.

Kenyataannya, Francis bahkan tidak akan menyadari itu kalau tidak diutarakan oleh Ludwig. Ia begitu dibutakan dengan kenyataan bahwa Inggris dan Prancis tidak akan perang, sehingga lupa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan dengan mengirimkan kapal baru pada Arthur adalah sebuah kebodohan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa itu membuat Alfred dan Ivan _tersinggung_ —karena keduanya sadar bahwa ia telah menaruh kepercayaan atas Arthur lebih dibandingkan mereka berdua; ia mempertontonkan secara cuma-cuma pada Arthur tentang suatu hal yang disembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari Alfred dan Ivan.

“Aku nggak mau perang,” sahut Francis tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian terkejut sendiri bahwa ia baru saja menyemburkan suatu kalimat yang begitu naif, sehingga cepat-cepat ia menambahkannya. “Aku nggak mau perang lebih-lebih dengan Artie. Aku tahu Inggris dan Prancis gila perang—atau apalah sebutannya—di masa lalu, tapi, _itu masa lalu_. Kupikir kami sudah nggak menginginkan itu.”

Ludwig terdiam.

“Kupikir juga begitu,” jawab Ludwig, “kupikir kamu dan dia memang sama-sama nggak ingin perang atas satu sama lain.”

Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung dengan sangat _menjengkelkan_ —Francis tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa rasa kepenasaranannya menang dan ia tergerak untuk terus mengejar dengan bertanya. “Tapi …?”

“Tapi, kautahu, sudah bukan masanya lagi kita perang karena kita _mau_ perang _._ Itu dulu. Tapi sekarang, kita semua perang ketika sudah tidak ada lagi pilihan selain perang.”

Francis diam—terkejut, karena ia baru saja memikirkan hal itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Mengenai ketidakmauan mereka untuk perang. Mengenai perang yang bukan untuk dipilih; tetapi yang dibiarkan hingga menjadi satu-satunya opsi yang tersisa. Selama pilihan lain masih ada, maka tetaplah bertahan pada pilihan-pilihan itu. Baru ketika penawarannya tinggal perang _dan hanya perang_ , saat itulah medan pertempuran dicetuskan.

“Menurutmu,” ucap Francis, lambat-lambat, “apakah akan ada saatnya aku … tidak diberi pilihan lain selain perang, dengan Arthur?”

“Tentu saja, memangnya kaupikir apalagi yang kuinginkan?”

Francis membeku. Ap—

— _tunggu dulu._

Ada yang salah.

Bukan seperti ini kalimat yang diberikan oleh Ludwig sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya saat itu. Francis menoleh, dan ia menatap Ludwig yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu dengan pandangan mata itu—pandangan mata penuh arti itu; _tapi apa, artinya apa_? Francis belum sempat bertanya ketika tiba-tiba Ludwig mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan di balik punggungnya.

Pistol.

Ini mimpi, _ini mimpi, ini mimpi ini mimpi_ —kalimat itu berulang-ulang dengan sia-sia di kepalanya karena jantungnya tetap berdegup keras, otaknya tetap tidak bisa berpikir, napasnya tetap tak beraturan, anggota tubuhnya tetap tidak dapat bergerak rasa-rasanya seperti dipasung, juga lidahnya tetap kelu meskipun ia berusaha keras agar tetap bisa berbicara—

“Tunggu, Ludwig—”

Tembakan diletuskan.

_DOR!_

*

Francis terbangun dengan tersentak.


	2. end the war; before it ends us

Gila. Yang semalam itu gila.

Francis masih sibuk mengatur napas. Ia masih ada di atas tempat tidur, dalam salah satu ruangan penuh oleh tentara-tentara terluka yang sedang dirawat. Di kepalanya sendiri terbalut perban. Beberapa anggota medis mondar-mandir dengan obat-obatan di tangan, para sukarelawan yang lain sibuk bolak-balik mengambilkan air minum dan mengantarkan sarapan. Ah, iya; ini masih di rumah sakit.

Sinar matahari menyerangnya dari jendela yang terbuka.

Francis menoleh dan tertegun.

Benar juga.

Prancis kini bukanlah rumahnya.

*

Bukan kali pertama Prancis kalah dalam pertempuran, tetapi Francis selalu memperoleh rasa keterkejutan yang baru setiap kali hal itu berulang. Ia merasakan lagi betapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang seperti disayat-sayat, ketika melihat bangunan-bangunan yang sebelumnya mengibarkan bendera negara Prancis kini berganti menjadi _bendera itu_ —bendera dengan latar belakang merah dan simbol swastika itu.

Ranjang tempat tidurnya berada begitu strategis dengan satu-satunya jendela besar di ruangan, membuatnya bisa membaca jelas spanduk yang baru saja dibentangkan lebar-lebar. Spanduk itu tertulis dalam bahasa Jerman (duh, tentu saja), tetapi Francis tidak butuh berpikir dua kali untuk tahu artinya. Ia sudah hidup _terlalu lama_ untuk belajar menguasai bahasa-bahasa para tetangganya;

JERMAN SELALU MENANG DI SETIAP PERTEMPURAN

Sialan Ludwig.

Francis mengepalkan tangannya, menahan kuat-kuat agar kedua pelupuknya tidak basah oleh air mata. Tenang Francis, _tenang._ Ini _biasa_. Kalah itu biasa. Ia memang sudah tidak berdaya kini, pemerintahannya akan dijadikan berjalan seperti boneka karena di bawah kendali Jerman; tetapi semangatnya belum luntur, dan rakyatnya tidak bodoh. Pasti akan ada pergerakan merebut kembali tanahnya.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah langit pagi hari.

Seketika, Francis teringat Arthur.

Pertempuran di Dunkirk sudah lewat sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia mendapatkan kabar langsung dari Arthur. Melalui sepucuk surat yang diberikan oleh salah satu nelayan yang ikut datang untuk menjemput tentara-tentara Inggris.

Saat itu, tentara-tentara Prancis ikut terjebak di pantai, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa selain menunggu saatnya hidup mereka akan tamat. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memberanikan diri meminta tolong pada salah satu penjaga kapal yang datang untuk dipersilakan ikut menumpang ke Inggris, tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Kapal-kapal yang datang ke pantai itu hanyalah kapal yang akan mengevakuasi tentara-tentara Inggris—tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Tidak boleh ada tentara Prancis satu pun.

Tentara Inggris akan dijemput, dan semua bantuan dari Inggris yang telah dikerahkan ditarik pulang.

Sebagai pemimpin salah satu pasukan, Francis takdapat berbuat banyak. Banyak anak buahnya melontarkan umpatan-umpatan pada tentara Inggris; _kebencian terhadap negaramu terasa sekali saat itu, Artie_. Ia ingin membuat mereka percaya bahwa pasti ini bukan berarti Inggris sungguhan lepas tangan, tetapi ia tidak punya bukti. Membayangkan kalau Arthur mengkhianatinya bukanlah hal yang sulit, jadi harapannya tidak sekuat itu untuk kukuh pada apa yang semula Francis percaya.

“Aku diminta untuk menyerahkan surat pada Tuan Francis, apakah dia salah satu dari kalian?”

Francis terpanggil pada kalimat yang sayup-sayup itu—dan ia mengangkat kepala. Percakapan itu sedang berlangsung beberapa meter di hadapannya; persis di bibir pantai. Salah satu nelayan di atas kapal sedang berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris sederhana, mencoba sedemikian rupa agar apa yang ia lakukan dapat membuat lawan bicaranya yang berkebangsaan Prancis itu bisa mengerti. Tentu saja tidak dapat berjalan semulus itu.

Ia buru-buru mendekat, setengah berlari. Dilambaikannya tangan. Apa yang ia lakukan itu menarik perhatian sang nelayan, yang kemudian ke luar dari kapal untuk balas menghampirinya.

“Anda Tuan Francis?”

“Iya, saya,” jawab Francis segera, “ada apa?”

“Ini ada surat dari Arthur.”

Kalau boleh terus terang, itu tidak bisa disebut surat. Itu hanyalah surat kabar yang disobek pada ruang yang kosong dengan berantakan, dan pesannya pun ditulis menggunakan goresan batu kapur yang barangkali ditemukan di dekat situ. Nyaris tidak terbaca, dan Francis rasa bahwa Arthur punya utang cukup banyak pada nelayan yang mengantarkan suratnya, karena surat itu dijaga dengan hati-hati sekali agar pesan di dalamnya tidak hilang.

Ruang dalam sobekan surat kabar yang sempit membuat pesannya relatif singkat.

  
_tunggu aku._

*

“Tuan Francis?”

Francis menengadahkan kepala, kaget. “Ya? Ada apa?”

Itu salah satu anggota medisnya. Ia pikir ia akan ditawari teh atau yang semacamnya, tetapi gadis itu tidak membawa baki apa-apa. Ada keragu-raguan dalam suara gadis itu begitu tatapannya jatuh pada perban yang melingkari kepala, tetapi tetap saja ia menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan padanya. “Ada pesan dari Tuan Darlan.”

Karuan saja ia langsung tegang. Apa yang mau disampaikan oleh pemimpin pasukan angkatan lautnya itu? Astaga. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu eksistensinya ditemukan saat ia melaporkan diri ke rumah sakit untuk meminta dirawat inap, dan hari ini tahu-tahu ia sudah menerima surat saja? Pasti ada banyak kabar di luar sana yang perlu ia ketahui.

“Oh.” Ia menyahut sedatar yang ia bisa. Francis menerima surat yang disodorkan. “Ngomong-ngomong, dia sekarang di mana?”

“Eh, surat itu dikirim oleh utusan dari Algeria, Tuan,” jawab gadis itu dengan terbata-bata, “tapi, kalau saya tidak salah dengar, utusan itu menyampaikan bahwa beliau sedang dalam perjalanan ke Moroko.”

Francis mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak akan heran apabila Darlan berada di daerah Afrika utara itu kini, karena tempat itu merupakan daerah jajahannya. Selain itu, ia juga sudah menduga bahwa akan ada beberapa kapal yang berusaha kabur dari pencaplokan Jerman dan menjadikan salah satu pelabuhan di Algeria itu sebagai tempat tujuan mereka.

Tapi, kalau ke Moroko …? _Kenapa_?

Dibukanya surat itu.

Ada beberapa kalimat pembukaan yang singkat, mengenai rasa syukur karena akhirnya bisa tahu di mana Francis berada, dan cerita sekilas mengenai betapa bingungnya para petinggi untuk mengontak dirinya karena berminggu-minggu tidak diketahui di mana. Kemudian ada kalimat basa-basi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan berikut apabila luka di sekujur tubuh masih memberatkannya—pada bagian itu, Francis begitu kesal hingga ia cepat-cepat berpindah dari satu paragraf ke paragraf berikutnya.

Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini, sering ada panggilan dari Tuan Kirkland yang diterima oleh kru di pelabuhan Mers-el-Kebir.   
  
---  
  
Kalimat itu seolah-olah punya kemampuan sihir untuk membuat darah di tubuh Francis berhenti mengalir.

Oh. Arthur?

Mungkin dia ingin kamu ada di sana. Durkenque berencana untuk berlabuh bersama kapal-kapal lainnya dari Toulon pada tanggal 27 Juni dini hari, kamu bisa ikut serta. Kamu akan tiba di Mers-el-Kebir pada akhir Juni, dan aku juga sudah akan tiba di sana untuk memberitahumu hasil pertemuanku dengan utusan Inggris di Moroko.  
  
---  
  
Percakapan singkat Francis dengan gadis penyampai pesan itu tadi seketika menjadi jelas. Pantaslah Darlan pergi ke Moroko. Rupanya akan ada pertemuan singkat antara perwakilan Prancis dengan Inggris di sana. Apa yang kira-kira akan dibicarakan? Apakah pertemuan itu ada hubungannya dengan usaha Arthur untuk terus menelepon Mers-el-Kebir, basis pelabuhan terbesar Prancis di Algeria itu?

Ada beberapa kalimat penutup setelah paragraf tersebut, tetapi Francis sudah berhenti membaca—ia sudah menangkap maksud Darlan dalam surat itu. Ia cepat beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berbenah. Dirobeknya perban di kepala—meskipun Arthur tidak akan bisa melihatnya karena akan mustahil bagi keduanya untuk bertemu empat mata, tetapi entah kenapa perban di kepala membuatnya ada kesan kuat bahwa ia adalah orang yang lemah; dan Francis tidak mau menjawab panggilan Arthur dengan pembawaan demikian.

Perjalanannya ke Toulon relatif singkat karena rumah sakit yang merupakan tempatnya dirawat sudah berada di area selatan Francis, dan dalam perjalanan itu Francis tiba-tiba teringat pada sebaris kalimat pendek bertuliskan tangan Arthur dalam surat yang ia terima saat evakuasi Dunkirk kala itu.

 _Tunggu aku_ —begitu pesannya.

Francis tersenyum tiba-tiba. Itulah tepatnya yang ia lakukan sampai sekarang, Arthur. Tidak ada selera menjalani hari demi hari ketika sekeliling bangunan dipenuhi bendera perwujudan partai Nasionalis-Sosialis Jerman itu—tetapi apa pesan yang Arthur sampaikan padanya itulah yang membuatnya bertahan sampai sekarang. Prancis memang kalah, tapi, _tapiiii_ , setidaknya Inggris belum. Dan selagi Inggris masih kukuh berdiri, mereka pasti telah menyiapkan rencana untuk membantunya yang terjebak di sini.

Ia sampai di Toulon dan melihat jajaran kapal perang yang siap untuk berangkat. Beberapa kapal perang di sana ada yang pernah ia tumpangi, atau ada pula yang sekadar ia antarkan kepergiannya dari pelabuhan. Francis tersenyum ketika melihat Durkenque.

 _Heh,_ batinnya, _ketemu lagi dengan kau_.

Rupanya ia punya kesempatan untuk dipertemukan lagi dengan kapal yang belum pernah unjuk gigi di medan perang ini. Ia disambut oleh beberapa awak kapalnya yang berhenti di sana untuk singgah, dan meminta tumpangan di Durkenque. Biar sajalah kalau tidak ada kabin kosong yang tersisa untuknya—perjalanan ke Mers-el-Kebir takkan terasa kalau ia mengisinya dengan berjalan-jalan di geladak.

Kapal-kapal itu berangkat tepat saat sinar matahari tampak merebak mekar dari horison.

Ini adalah kali pertama Francis berlabuh dengan Durkenque, dan entah apakah suasananya memang terlampau kuat untuk melemparkannya pada suatu kilas balik atau memang ia yang sedang ingin bersikap emosional—tetapi mendadak terngiang pertanyaan Ludwig di dalam kepalanya;

_Kenapa seyakin itu, kamu nggak akan perang dengannya?_

Sebenarnya, saat itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Begitu menyenangkan hingga Francis melupakannya—dan akan terus lupa kalau saja alam bawah sadar tidak mengingatkan melalui mimpi. Mengesalkan sekali. Padahal ia sudah berpikir bahwa itu akan menjadi awal dari keakraban-keakraban mereka di kemudian hari; karena saat itu mereka telah sepenuhnya berlagak dewasa dengan tetap tenang dan mampu mengendalikan diri ketika topik bahasannya tentang perang.

Siapa sangka ternyata Ludwig malah mengajak perang— _dasar kurang ajar_.

Sebelah tangan Francis berpegangan pada susuran. Ia menatap laut yang takada ujungnya (lagi pula, apalagi yang bisa dilihat selain laut?). Diulanginya lagi pertanyaan Ludwig yang terbesit di benak, kemudian ia teringat pada surat yang disampaikan Arthur lewat perantara seorang nelayan, dan ia menggelengkan kepala sendiri.

Memang tidak mungkin, kan.

Tidak mungkin Inggris dan Prancis akan perang.

Buktinya, Arthur memintanya untuk menunggu. Buktinya, Arthur berusaha menghubunginya dengan menelepon ke pelabuhan. Buktinya, Inggris sedang mengirimkan utusan ke Moroko dan minta diadakan pertemuan dengan Prancis. Itu adalah upaya-upaya maksimal yang bisa dilakukan Inggris (dan Arthur) untuk membantu. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

Kini ia dalam perjalanan menuju ke Mers-el-Kebir untuk menjawab panggilan Arthur. Barangkali Inggrislah yang butuh bantuan agar dirinya mengirimi bantuan kapal, dan Francis akan dengan senang hati membiarkan Durkenque berpindah tangan. Inilah saatnya kapal perang itu punya kesempatan, dan akan sangat menyenangkan membuktikannya langsung pada Ludwig bahwa kapal perang baru yang dipamerkannya beberapa tahun lalu itu rupanya berjasa dalam membantu Inggris mengakhiri perang.

Durkenque mencapai titik tujuan saat hari petang.

Perlu beberapa jam Francis menyita waktunya untuk membantu awak kapal turun dan melakukan pendataan ini-itu, kemudian menyapa satu per satu orang-orang yang ada, dilanjut dengan penyampaian kabar terbaru dari beberapa pengemban tugas yang bertanggung jawab. Pertemuan antara pihak Inggris dan pihak Prancis di Moroko sudah selesai dan Darlan akan tiba di sini esok hari.

“Aku diberi tahu Darlan kalau ada telepon masuk untukku,” kata Francis, menyerahkan kotak terakhir yang diturunkan dari kapal.

Lawan bicaranya menerima kotak itu sambil tersentak, seperti baru disadarkan akan sesuatu. “Ah, iya, memang. Dari Tuan Arthur dari Inggris. Langsung masuk saja, kamar pertama di sebelah kanan kami gunakan untuk ruang radio. Teleponnya ada di sana.”

“Oke, trims.”

Francis menatap rumah beberapa meter di hadapannya. Hanya rumah bertingkat sederhana; satu-satunya bangunan yang lebih hidup dibandingkan rumah-rumah yang lainnya. Beberapa awak yang tadi bersamanya memilih untuk mengobrol di atas kapal yang sudah ditambatkan, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar pelabuhan. Ia segera berjalan memasuki rumah itu sambil mengulang informasi mengenai waktu kepulangan Darlan berkali-kali di kepala agar tetap mengingatnya, sementara kakinya terus melangkah ke ruang operator radio.

Ada percakapan yang taksengaja di dengarnya sebelum ia membuka pintu.

“Entahlah, ya. Yah, kita bersiap saja untuk diperangi—”

Tangannya bergerak lebih cepat daripada pikirannya. Pintu sudah telanjur ia buka, dan seketika percakapan dua orang operator radio itu terhenti. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihatnya, kemudian salah satu di antara mereka bereaksi lebih cepat, “Tuan Francis! Ternyata ada di salah satu kapal yang baru saja datang, ya. Kabar baik?”

“Panggil Francis saja, nggak masalah. Awak kabin lain sedang melakukan pembiasaan yang sama,” jawab Francis kaku, “siapa yang kalian bicarakan?”

Kedua operator radio tersebut bergeming; sadar bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan terdengar.

“Kita harus bersiap untuk _diperangi_ dengan siapa?” ulang Francis, mengajukan pertanyaannya lagi. “Nggak mungkin yang kalian bicarakan itu Jerman, karena mereka memang sudah memerangi kita. Jadi, _siapa_?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Pertanyaan Ludwig terngiang lagi di kepala.

_Kenapa seyakin itu, kamu nggak akan perang dengannya?_

Kedua operator radio itu tidak ada yang berani menatapnya. Kemudian Francis teringat pada detail-detail kecil yang ia lewatkan saat satu per satu awak kapal memberinya kabar. Ia bertanya mengenai kemajuan kontak antara Prancis dengan Inggris—dan mereka semua secara halus serempak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bahkan saat ia bertanya pada pemegang amanah tertinggi di pelabuhan itu, dirinya justru diberikan informasi singkat mengenai estimasi kedatangan Darlan.

Semuanya … semuanya mencoba untuk berkilah.

Francis memandang mereka berdua tidak percaya. Bahkan ia pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan sendiri saat ia menyebutkan nama suatu negara yang menjadi tebakannya. _Masa sih?_ Masa sih mereka harus siap diperangi dengan …, “Inggris?”

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering.

Kedua operator radio itu berpandangan, dan Francis tahu maksudnya. Itu pasti panggilan dari Arthur. Pasti Arthur memang biasa menelepon pada jam-jam ini. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat perintah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, “Aku akan mengangkat panggilannya. Beri aku ruang.”

Bukan kewenangannya untuk memerintah—pun bukan pula kewajiban mereka untuk memenuhi perintah itu. Tetapi tidak ada pertentangan sama sekali yang terjadi; barangkali karena kedua operator radio itu tahu bahwa mereka harus praktis menyingkir sebagai upaya menebus sikap tidak kooperatif yang mereka tunjukkan tadi. Tanpa saling memberi sinyal satu sama lain, mereka sudah meninggalkan ruangan dan salah satu di antaranya menutup pintu. Membiarkan Francis seorang diri dengan deringan telepon di atas meja.

Francis mengangkatnya.

Suara Arthur langsung terdengar di seberang sana, menyapa dengan bahasa Prancis.

_“Selamat sore awak Mers-el-Kebir, ini Arthur Kirkland lagi, menelepon dari London, Inggris. Tolong sambungkan dengan Francis, atau apakah dia belum ada di sana?”_

Ada jeda cukup lama yang Francis ambil.

Ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi; mengenai kemungkinan akan diperangi oleh Inggris seperti yang tadi dibicarakan oleh dua awak kapalnya. Jelas ada yang ia lewatkan selama berminggu-minggu ia fokus terjun ke medan perang dan menjalani hidup-matinya pasukan angkatan darat, dan Francis takberani mendengar kenyataannya. Apakah itu benar, bahwa mereka berdua akan perang—seperti yang pernah disangsikan oleh Ludwig? Apakah itu salah, tentang pesan yang Arthur sampaikan padanya agar menunggu dulu—dan kepercayaan murni darinya bahwa Arthur akan membantu?

_“Halo?”_

Nada bicara itu tenang, benar-benar _sangat Arthur sekali_.

Tapi Francis sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk tahu bahwa ada kekhawatiran dan ketidaksabaran yang terselip di sana. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Berusaha menguasai diri, sebelum kemudian membalas kata-kata itu.

“Hai Artie.”

Giliran lawan bicara di ujung telepon yang memberi jeda.

Cukup lama.

Kemudian terdengar decakan dari seberang. _“Kamu toh.”_

Francis tertawa. “Nada bicaramu langsung berubah drastis astaga, dasar jahat.”

_“Kamu dari mana saja sejak kemarin? Boleh-boleh saja sih ya, kalau mau terjun perang untuk cari mati, tapi setidaknya kasih kabar ke orang-orangmu sendiri, dong. Sialan. Kalau mereka semua nggak ada yang tahu kamu di mana, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?”_

Ada sedikit kerinduan yang entah kenapa berubah menjadi rasa sedih. Arthur mencarinya, sementara ia tidak bisa membantu banyak. Ingatan Francis melayang pada bendera-bendera di tiap-tiap bangunan di Prancis yang semula adalah benderanya, kemudian digantikan oleh bendera Jerman. Atau pada spanduk besar-besar mengenai betapa Jerman akan memenangkan segala pertempuran. Keadaan di sini mengerikan sekaligus menyebalkan—Francis kesal atas ketidak-berdayaannya.

Francis menyelipkan tawa untuk mengurangi kesan serius dalam suaranya. “Maaf, deh.”

Jeda lagi.

Cukup lama _lagi_.

 _“Kau …,”_ sahut Arthur di ujung sana, kemudian menghentikannya sebentar untuk melanjutkan lagi, _“… kau baik-baik saja?”_

Francis taktahan sekarang. Oke, pertanyaan itu sudah kelewatan. “Aku kalah, _Arthur,_ bagian mananya yang baik-baik saja?”

Sepertinya masing-masing di antara mereka benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mempertimbangkan pilihan kata yang dipakai dengan hati-hati. Setiap pembicaraan selalu disela dengan beberapa detik keheningan.

_“Benar juga. Maaf.”_

Francis diam. “Aku yang minta maaf.”

_“Nggak, aku … aku yang minta maaf.”_

Oh. Kali ini topiknya lain. Francis terusik dengan kekeraskepalaan Arthur itu. Sepertinya pemuda Inggris yang menjadi lawan bicaranya ini bersikukuh meminta maaf bukan mengenai ketidaksopanan pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan, tetapi karena hal yang berbeda. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang belum Francis ketahui. “Apa yang terjadi?”

 _“Sudah kuduga.”_ Helaan napas Arthur terdengar. _“Kamu belum tahu.”_

Belum tahu _apa_? Francis tidak suka mendengar komentar itu—ia tidak suka menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa sendiri. Dengan Arthur mengatakan hal itu, kini semua orang yang ia ajak bicara sejak menginjakkan kaki di Mers-el-Kebir adalah orang yang telah mengetahui sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui. Francis berdecak kesal. “Katakan sajalah.”

_“Francis, aku bisa mengalahkanmu.”_

Francis tertegun.

Sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menerima ujaran seblak-blakan itu.

Kilatan kilas balik antara peristiwa singkatnya dengan kedua operator radio tadi muncul dengan cepat. Kemudian berpindah ke percakapannya dengan Ludwig di atas kapal. Skema kilas balik itu berganti-gantian secepat kedipan mata—membuat kedua kaki Francis lemas, ia pikir saat itu ia akan limbung, kemudian jatuh, jatuhjatuh _jatuh_ —

_“Aku juga bisa mengalahkan Ludwig.”_

Kalimat itu seolah menyadarkan Francis bahwa sejak tadi ia menahan napas. Otot-otot di kakinya kembali mendapat kekuatan. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada sandaran kursi yang tidak ia duduki. Diaturnya napas dengan susah-payah.

Arthur menyadari itu. Ada suara terkesiap darinya. _“Eh, kau oke?”_

“Lanjutkan saja.”

_“Aku tadi membuatmu kaget? Aku nggak—”_

“Aku tahu.” Francis mengatakannya dengan gigi terkatup rapat. Arthur bukanlah Arthur yang biasanya—ini adalah sisi dari Arthur yang tidak ia suka; yang serbahati-hati, yang takut apabila melukai perasaan lawan bicara. Mentang-mentang sekarang ia sedang dalam caplokan Jerman, maka Arthur menaruh rasa kasihan padanya! Ia tidak butuh simpati Arthur. Francis rindu Arthur beberapa menit yang tadi—yang mencekokinya dengan umpatan-umpatan tanpa hati. “Lanjutkan saja, nanti jadi antiklimaks.”

Arthur sepertinya ragu-ragu, tetapi ia tetap menarik napas dan melanjutkan. _“Itu tadi yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu; aku bisa mengalahkan Jerman. Tapi, aku nggak bisa mengalahkan_ kalian berdua _.”_

Oh.

Kalimat itu membuat Francis diam. Ia dapat membaca arah pembicaraannya. “Artie,” sahut Francis, “percaya saja. Apa yang kautakutkan nggak akan terjadi. Aku nggak mau perang denganmu.”

Suara dengusan di ujung sana begitu tiba-tiba, membuat Francis terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Arthur sedang tersenyum di ujung sana, tetapi bukan dengan ulasan senyum yang sangat Arthur—bukan dengan ulasan senyum yang Francis suka. Ini senyuman _yang itu_ —yang mencemooh; yang meremehkan; yang merasa paling tahu dan paling benar. _“Kamu benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa.”_

Kalimat itu lagi! “Apa, memangnya?” Dalam ketakutan yang tiba-tiba muncul karena perubahan nada bicara dari Arthur itu, Francis bertanya dengan setengah berteriak.

_“Tanggalkan kapalmu dari pelabuhan.”_

Ucapan Arthur seolah bagaikan gemuruh petir yang menyambar atap di atas kepalanya.

Kedua mata Francis melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. “Apa?” tanyanya lirih.

_“Kau kenal Ludwig. Dia akan mengambil alih kapalmu, kecuali kamu menenggelamkannya.”_

“Aku ….” Francis terbata-bata. “Aku nggak mau melakukannya. Dan aku nggak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kapalku adalah kapalku meskipun teritori Prancis sudah terkotori, aku nggak akan membiarkan kapal-kapal ini diserahkan kepada Jerman.”

_“Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa!”_

CUKUP SUDAH. Francis lelah terus-menerus direndahkan. “Aku mungkin nggak tahu apa-apa, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu: aku nggak mau perang denganmu!”

Selanjutnya adalah keheningan.

Begitu hening, dan begitu lama, sampai-sampai Francis mengira telepon sudah tertutup.

Di luar dugaan, kemudian terdengar Arthur menghela napas. _“Francis, ini bukan soal mau atau tidak.”_

Francis terdiam.

 _Kautahu, sudah bukan masanya lagi kita perang karena kita_ mau _perang._

Kalimat Arthur begitu persis dengan kalimat yang diutarakan Ludwig, yang muncul di mimpinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kalau boleh jujur pun, itu sesungguhnya adalah kalimat yang selalu ia tempelkan kuat-kuat dalam kepalanya—tetapi entah kenapa tetap saja ia luput sepenuhnya memaknai kalimat itu, dan berakhir dengan diceramahi mengenai hal ini yang sudah ia tahu.

Ia kan, juga tahu. Bahwa perang bukanlah soal mau atau tidak.

Tapi soal tidak adanya lagi pilihan.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Ludwig mengatakan hal itu padanya dan jadilah keduanya kini berperang. Dan sekarang, Arthur mengatakan hal yang serupa … apakah itu artinya mereka berdua akan … _akan berperang juga?_

Francis berujar lambat-lambat. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya, meskipun ia juga tahu tepatnya _apa maksudnya_. “Kamu nggak mungkin … maksudku, kita _nggak mungkin_ , ‘kan? Kita nggak sebodoh itu untuk saling berhadapan lagi di medan perang sebagai lawan, ‘kan?”

Diam.

Francis tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba lagi. “Artie, kupikir Prancis nggak mungkin perang dengan Inggris!”

Masih diam.

Ia hendak melanjutkan lagi ketika kemudian Arthur memberi balasan, mengutarakan sebaris kalimat yang tidak disangka-sangka. Dalam suaranya terasa ada getaran marah yang telah sejak tadi berusaha keras ditahan.

_“Dan kupikir Prancis NGGAK MUNGKIN kalah dengan Jerman, Francis—tapi di sinilah kita!”_

*

Setelah mengatakan itu, Arthur menutup telepon.


	3. if war is the answer, then we're asking wrong question

Cukup lama Francis terdiam di ruang operasi radio yang sepi itu. Yang ia dengar hanyalah nada sambung, sebelum kemudian berganti menjadi dengingan panjang memekakkan telinga. Francis menutup teleponnya. Masih diam. Masih berusaha mencerna.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?

Prancis kalah dan tumbang ke tangan Jerman—ia tahu itu. Dan Inggris belum kalah, mereka masih bisa bangkit—ia juga tahu. Terus, kenapa sekarang sekelilingnya justru membahas soal kemungkinan negaranya akan perang dengan _Inggris_? Nggak masuk akal. Fokus dalam kecamuk perang sekarang seharusnya hanyalah soal menggelimpangkan Jerman, dan sudah! Sangat tidak lucu kalau ada konflik internal yang memecah belah seperti ini.

 _Memangnya_ _kaupikir apalagi yang kuinginkan?_

Francis tersentak sendiri. Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Ludwig di mimpinya, tepat sebelum pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol dan menembaknya—membuatnya terbangun dan kembali pada kenyataan. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu terngiang di kepala? Tidak mungkin, kan, semua ini berhubungan?

Atau ….

Pintu terbuka. Francis menoleh.

Salah satu operator radio yang tadi. Ia mengangguk canggung sebelum menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. “Laksamana Gensoul baru tiba dari Brest.”

Ada kerutan di kening Francis.

Gensoul?

Beberapa hal baru ia ketahui persis saat ia mengalaminya sendiri; seperti sekarang. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa tempat ini—Mers-el-Kebir—akan menjadi tempat tujuan semua kapal-kapal Prancis. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Darlan mengirimkannya surat dari tempat ini, dan Francis pun hanya menyimpulkan seadanya saja bahwa mungkin Darlan sedang kebetulan ada di Mers-el-Kebir saat mendapatkan kabar soal dirinya.

Tetapi sekarang apa? Pemimpin skuadron angkatan lautnya yang berbasis di Brest rupanya juga kabur kemari? Yang benar saja.

Francis mengucapkan terima kasih seadanya, dan seolah sudah tahu apa yang ia rencanakan untuk lakukan, operator radio itu lanjut menjelaskan bahwa Gensoul belum bisa ditemui sekarang. Barangkali laksamana itu sedang sibuk menerima kabar-kabar terbaru (yang sesungguhnya dia inginkan), atau mengalami hari buruk (yang juga dia rasakan), jadi sebaiknya menemui di kabinnya saja.

“Oh, memangnya kabinnya di mana?”

“Dia diberikan kabin kosong di Durkenque, Tuan.”

Ada anggukan dari Francis dan pembicaraan terhenti. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke luar dari rumah, memandang keributan orang-orangnya yang sedang menyambut kedatangan Force de Raid, nama pasukan angkatan laut dengan kapal-kapal mereka yang dipimpin oleh Gensoul. Terlihat Gensoul di sana, belum turun dari kapalnya, sedang mondar-mandir dan mulutnya komat-kamit.

Francis segera menaiki Durkenque. Menyapa beberapa awak yang ditemuinya, hingga kemudian ia menepikan diri di pinggir geladak yang menatap ke arah laut.

Aduh.

Laut bikin ia ingat Arthur.

Dan mengingat Arthur membuatnya memutar ingatan mengenai percakapan mereka di telepon.

Sialan. Semua masih rumit di kepalanya. Apa-apaan itu? Apa-apaan, Arthur? Kedua tangan Francis menggenggam erat susuran kapal. Apa maksudnya? Inggris mengajaknya perang?

Ayolah. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, _tidak mungkin_.

Cukup lama ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga suara Gensoul yang baru saja tiba mengagetkannya.

“Francis! Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu di sini!”

Francis menoleh, tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan akrab yang tanpa sungkan langsung digunakan Gensoul. Embel-embel _Tuan_ sangat tidak enak didengar di telinganya, dan betapa ia ingin semua awak cepat-cepat terbiasa untuk langsung menyebutnya dengan nama saja. Dirinya memang cukup sering berkoordinasi dengan pria ini, sehingga bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau memanggil nama dapat langsung diterapkannya begitu mereka bertemu.

“Baru saja sampai, kok,” balas Francis.

“Wajahmu capek benar. Aku banyak istirahatnya sepanjang perjalanan. Masuk saja.” Gensoul mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu kabin. “Sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan semalaman suntuk dengan mendengarkan radio, jadi kamu bisa pakai ranjangnya.”

Francis tertawa. “Baik betul,” ledeknya, meskipun ia tetap masuk juga.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu sempit apabila dibandingkan dengan luas kabin pada umumnya. Ada satu ranjang menempel pada dinding, ukuran panjangnya pas sehingga lebar ranjang juga ikut menempel pada kedua sisi dinding lainnya. Sebuah meja dan kursi ada di samping ranjang. Di atas meja itu ada sebatang lilin dan pemantik api, surat kabar tertanggal kemarin, beberapa lembar kosong untuk menulis surat, dan sebuah pena.

Gensoul menutup ruangan dan menggantungkan jaketnya pada gantungan baju di balik daun pintu. “Jangan salah,” katanya, menyambung pembicaraan. “Kami semua panik ketika tidak ada yang tahu kamu di mana. Kamu tidak ada di istana negara. Orang-orang di angkatan udara mengira kamu bergabung dengan kami di salah satu kapal, sementara kami berpikir sebaliknya. Satu-satunya kemungkinan adalah kamu berbaur dengan angkatan darat—dan kamu tahu kan, kalau mencarimu di sana itu lebih dari mustahil?”

Francis mengambil surat kabar di atas meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia membaca judul surat kabar itu hanya untuk formalitas karena perhatian sepenuhnya terarah pada celotehan Gensoul. Francis meringis. “Maaf, deh,” ujarnya. “Apakah aku ketinggalan banyak hal?”

Ada gumaman sebelum lawan bicaranya menjawab. “Nggak begitu, kurasa. Atau, entahlah, ya. Ada yang mau kamu ketahui?”

Tidak dikelilingi oleh awak kabin lain membuat Francis merasa lebih rileks. Kesal sekali, kalau ia mengingat-ingatnya lagi, ketika mereka semua berusaha membuat suasana hatinya tetap baik dengan tidak memberi tahu hal-hal yang _sudah seharusnya_ ia tahu.

Ada banyak teka-teki di kepalanya, sungguh. Francis rasanya ingin sekali mencecar Gensoul dengan ratusan pertanyaan. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa Prancis bisa-bisanya kalah. Atau kenapa Jerman bisa-bisanya menang. Atau kenapa Inggris bisa-bisanya ngajak perang. Kepalanya menunduk pada surat kabar di pangkuan meskipun tatapannya kosong, sampai akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan tercetus juga. “Apakah kita nggak bisa membantu Inggris menang perang?”

Sepertinya, Gensoul telah memiliki tebakan pertanyaan apa kiranya yang akan Francis ajukan, dan pertanyaan itu bukanlah salah satu di antaranya. Gensoul terdiam, masih bergeming di depan pintu. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat, menarik kursi, memutarnya hingga posisinya jadi berhadapan dengan posisi Francis. Ia pun duduk. Masih diam.

“Pertanyaan itu terlalu umum dan terlalu spesifik sekaligus,” komentarnya pelan.

“Kenapa?”

“Francis, Mers-el-Kebir ini adalah pelabuhan terbesar yang kita miliki sekarang.” Gensoul melipat lengan dan menarik napas. “Kita punya banyak kapal perang di sini. Ada kapal perang lama yang sudah berpengalaman, seperti Provence. Bretagne juga. Atau kapal perang baru. Strasbourg. Atau Durkenque yang kita tempati ini. Ada kapal amfibi. Ada beberapa kapal perusak yang bergabung, yang baru saja tiba tadi, bersamaku. Banyak asetnya. Semua kekuatan kita di sini.”

Francis berusaha menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksud oleh pemimpin dari semua kapal yang tadi disebutkan itu. Ia memantulkan tatapan mata itu. “Jadi,” tanyanya, mencoba menebak, “mengingat Prancis jatuh ke tangan Jerman, apakah kita harus memasukkan kemungkinan terburuk baru sebagai prediksi akan kita apakan kapal-kapal itu? Kemungkinan terburuk bahwa Jerman akan mengambil alih semuanya?”

“Ah, ada kemungkinan yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu.”

Itu hal yang baru. Untuk sesaat Francis diam, berusaha meresapi balasan Gensoul. “Kalau begitu, kemungkinan terburuknya apa?”

“Kemungkinan bahwa Jerman nggak akan melakukan _apa pun_.” Jawaban dari Gensoul adalah apa yang selama ini tidak pernah Francis pikirkan. “Dalam kesepakatan yang telah telanjur Prancis buat dengan Jerman, nggak ada poin yang menjelaskan tentang armada kapal kita. Nggak ada penegasan apa-apa. Jadi, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah, Jerman akan tetap _mendiamkan saja_. Mereka sengaja membiarkan kita dengan kapal-kapal kita, dan itu akan membuat Inggris berpikir bahwa kapal-kapal kita bisa sewaktu-waktu diambil Jerman.”

Ucapan Arthur di telepon mendadak terlintas di benaknya.

_Tanggalkan kapalmu dan aku baru percaya._

Ah. Pantas saja Arthur berkata begitu. Rupanya ini maksudnya.

Francis termenung sebentar. “Dan Inggris khawatir akan hal itu?” tanyanya, dan saat itu juga ia langsung membodoh-bodohi dirinya sendiri. Tentu sajalah, Francis, memangnya apalagi? Kalau ia yang berada di posisi Arthur, jelas-jelas ia akan mengkhawatirkannya juga.

Tetapi untunglah Gensoul tidak mempermasalahkan pertanyaan itu. “Iya. Itulah kenapa Inggris mengirimkan utusan ke Maroko. Mereka butuh kejelasan kapal-kapal kita itu akan _kita apakan._ ”

Selanjutnya, tidak ada pembicaraan. Francis kurang-lebih mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar terbaru dari Darlan yang akan tiba besok. Tetapi selain itu, kepingan-kepingannya sudah mulai tersatukan. Setidaknya meskipun ia belum memahami seluruhnya, ia tahu bahwa Prancis berada dalam situasi serbasulit sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana.

Dan Francis membenci dirinya karena itu.

*

Perang atas satu sama lain bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka.

Maksud Francis, _oh, ayolah_ , Inggris dan Prancis itu seperti dua negara yang selalu _dan akan selalu_ bermusuhan. Sudah berapa ratus tahun mereka perang? Sudah berapa banyak kemenangan serta kekalahan yang mereka raih dari perang antarmereka itu sendiri? Tidak terhitung jumlahnya; Francis pun lupa kapan tepatnya ia lelah meneruskan menghitung.

Tapi itu dulu. Itu _dulu_ , ketika bagi mereka, perang dan kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Semua punya masanya masing-masing, dan Francis rasa, sudah saatnya mereka berdua beranjak dari masa-masa itu. Prancis dan Inggris adalah negara yang kuat di Eropa dan mereka dipandang dunia, jadi, memutuskan untuk bersatu-padu dan saling membantu bukanlah hal yang buruk, ‘kan?

Mereka bisa bersama-sama.

Mereka sudah membuktikannya saat Perang Besar (yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Perang Dunia Pertama itu! Sial, Francis masih perlu membiasakan diri—) dan hasilnya pun lumayan. Jerman bisa tumbang dan aliansi di antara mereka berdua menjadi lebih kuat. Dan saat itu, Francis sungguh-sungguh berpikir bahwa keduanya bisa mulai beranjak dari hobi saling baku hantam dan berada di kubu yang sama dalam perang.

Sampai saat ini, Francis sungguh-sungguh _masih_ ingin berpikir seperti itu.

Ia pikir, Prancis nggak mungkin perang dengan Inggris.

Tapi Arthur ….

_Dan kupikir Prancis nggak mungkin kalah dengan Jerman, Francis—tapi di sinilah kita!_

… malah berkata demikian.

Apaan, sih? Kenapa? Francis tidak mengerti. Ada yang tidak ia mengerti. Kenapa seolah-olah jadi berbalik padanya? Ia hanya bermaksud untuk meyakinkan Arthur bahwa mereka berdua takkan berperang, tetapi kenapa Arthur malah menyerangnya seperti itu? Apabila pada akhirnya mereka berdua akan saling berperang atas satu sama lain, kenapa Arthur membuat itu semua seolah-olah menjadi _salahnya_?

Kalau seperti kata Gensoul, Jerman tidak memberi penegasan apakah akan mereka ambil ataukah akan dibiarkan saja. Tapi toh, Francis yakin bahwa Prancis tidak akan membiarkan kapal-kapalnya dicaplok oleh pihak lawan dan menjadi senjata untuk memerangi Inggris. Kalau begitu, tinggal dinetralisasikan saja oleh Prancis sendiri, takkan ada masalah, ‘kan? Pasti bisa. Asal bukan perang. Jelas Francis akan melakukan segala cara agar menghindari pilihan untuk perang. Kalau dicari, pasti ada, pasti ketemu, pilihan selain itu _._

Apa saja— _asalkan bukan perang_ ….

*

Darlan datang keesokan harinya, pada pagi-pagi sekali.

Apa yang dijelaskan oleh sang menteri angkatan laut Prancis itu takjauh berbeda dengan apa yang telah Francis dengar kemarin dari Gensoul. Ia sendiri sudah memahaminya dengan baik-baik semalaman. Mereka bertiga mengobrol di pelabuhan, sementara beberapa awak kapal mondar-mandir menyiapkan kapal yang hendak digunakan Darlan untuk berlabuh ke Nerac, daerah di sisi barat daya Prancis.

“Inggris ingin kapal-kapal ini diserahkan pada mereka.” Darlan mengatakan itu sambil memandangi jajaran kapal yang membentang di hadapan mereka bertiga. “Tetapi hal itu nggak bisa dilakukan karena kita terikat perjanjian dengan Jerman. Itulah yang membuat Inggris merasa cemas. Mereka takmau kapal-kapal ini kemudian jatuh ke tangan Jerman.”

“Kita pun nggak ingin itu terjadi, ‘kan?” sahut Francis segera.

“Tentu saja.” Jawaban Darlan itu meluncur lebih cepat dari apa yang Francis kira. “Kita tidak akan memberikan kapal ini pada siapa pun. Kapal milik Prancis akan tinggal di Prancis, dan sudah. Aku sudah menegaskannya langsung pada Churchill.”

Francis terpana.

Begitu lama, sampai-sampai Gensoul menatapnya.

“Francis?”

“Oh.” Francis tersadar. “Nggak, aku cuma … uh, itu … bagus, ‘kan? Maksudku, aku nggak menyangka kalau akan jadi semudah itu.”

“Jelas bagus. Sejak awal memang nggak sesulit itu, kok,” sahut Darlan lagi, mengerutkan kening, “mungkin siang nanti akan ada balasan tentang respons Inggris, tapi selepas itu, selesai sudah. Setelah ini awak-awak kapal bisa membereskan kapal-kapal ini dan mengaturnya dalam kondisi tak siap tempur.”

Obrolan itu berlanjut hingga saatnya bagi Darlan untuk pergi lagi. Ia punya urusan di lain tempat.

Francis merasa ada yang aneh, ada yang kurang, tapi … entahlah apa. Ia memikirkan itu begitu lama ketika bersama-sama dengan awak membantu mengistirahatkan kapal-kapal yang ada. Peluru-peluru dan amunisi yang ada di dalam kapal disimpan rapat-rapat seolah-olah mereka berberes-beres untuk sesegera mungkin menyambut liburan panjang tanpa pelatihan.

Kalau Prancis takkan mau perang dengan Inggris, maka mereka pun harus membuktikannya.

Barangkali, yang membuatnya merasa ada yang aneh adalah karena, setelah ini, dirinya benar-benar _tidak melakukan apa-apa_. Francis perlu untuk dapat menerima kenyataan apabila ia tidak bisa mengulurkan tangan secara langsung pada Arthur. Mungkin ini perlu waktu. Toh, dirinyalah yang kalah perang, dan itu artinya dia akan berada dalam kondisi tidak berdaya untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Jadi, apabila dengan _tidak menawarkan bantuan_ pun sudah merupakan _bantuan_ itu sendiri, maka Francis rela. Biarlah kapal-kapal ini tidak ke mana-mana. Biarlah Durkenque tetap tidak bisa mencicipi medan perang sampai akhir riwayatnya. Asalkan kapal-kapal itu tetap menjadi miliknya, dan Francis bisa tetap terbangun di pagi hari, kemudian ia bisa memandangi satu per satu kapalnya untuk menguatkan diri. Tidak ke Jerman, tidak ke Inggris; cukup di sini.

Akan ada saatnya mereka akan berguna, tapi itu suatu hari nanti.

Bukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Gensoul dari kejauhan, “Mereka APA?”

Francis nyaris saja menjatuhkan amunisi yang sedang ia pindahkan.

Awak-awak kapal yang ada di dekatnya pun juga menghentikan gerakan dan berpandangan. Jelas ada yang tidak beres. Salah satu di antara mereka mengangguk ke arah Francis, memberi isyarat bahwa ia dibolehkan mencukupkan bantuannya memindahkan amunisi dan segera mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Gensoul. Francis tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih—dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Saat ia menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari geladak bawah, ia pun baru sadar bahwa matahari telah naik—hari sudah mulai siang. Cukup lama juga yang dilakukannya di bawah sejak tadi, begitu pikir Francis, sambil meneruskan langkahnya dengan tergesa ke luar dari kapal.

Gensoul sedang ada di depan rumah yang kemarin sempat ia masuki untuk mengobrol dengan Arthur melalui telepon di ruang radio. Raut wajahnya antara terkejut dan tidak terima, sedangkan penyampai pesan yang sedang mengobrol dengannya tampak ketakutan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Begitu fokus perhatian Gensoul sampai-sampai pria itu baru menyadari kehadiran Francis ketika sudah dekat sekali.

Francis diam, merasa takperlu bertanya. Dan Gensoul pun seperti memahami bahasa tubuh itu. Ia menghela napas. “Inggris mengirim ultimatum.”

Kalimat itu diucapkan begitu cepat, dan sukses mengakibatkan gemuruh imajiner terdengar begitu menggelegar di telinga Francis. Kedua matanya melebar.

“HAAAAH?”

“Terus,” lanjut Gensoul, menatap penyampai pesannya, mengabaikan teriakan Francis, “kenapa mereka mengirimmu?”

Francis menoleh pada lawan bicara. Ia baru sadar bahwa penyampai pesan itu adalah orang Inggris begitu melihat bendera negara itu di seragamnya. Meskipun perawakan antarorang Eropa tidak begitu sulit untuk dibedakan satu dengan yang lainnya, tetapi ia tadi sekilas mengira bahwa orang itu berkebangsaan Prancis. Pembawaannya seperti sudah familier dengan daratan ini, pun ia berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis yang fasih—hal yang jarang Francis temukan ada di antara orang-orang Inggris.

“Eh, saya diutus sebagai perantara.”

Oh. Francis teringat apa yang dikatakan Darlan sebelum ia berangkat; bahwa respons Inggris akan datang pada siang hari. Rupanya sekarang.

“Untuk menyampaikan pesan _sepenting ini_?” Gensoul jelas-jelas gusar. “Penghinaan! Mengutus seorang bocah untuk menghadap Laksamana Prancis? Memangnya sesibuk apa, eh, _laksamana_ -mu itu?”

Francis menyimak dengan perasaan tidak enak. Tidak ada balasan dari junior Inggris itu, sang pemuda hanya diam tanpa berani menatap siapa pun. Sungguh kasihan—tetapi seharusnya ia sudah menyadari risikonya begitu menerima perintah untuk menjadi perantara penyampaian ultimatum ini. Benar-benar taksesuai tempatnya, menyampaikan kabar yang penting dengan mengirimkan seseorang yang tidak berada dalam kedudukan setimpal.

Gensoul menghela napas, berkacak pinggang. “Kamu kuperintahkan kembali ke negaramu. Tidak ada jawaban dariku, karena aku akan menganggap pertemuan ini tidak pernah ada.”

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala kaget—raut mukanya mendadak berubah ketakutan sehingga Francis pun tertegun saat melihat reaksinya. “Tapi Tuan—”

“Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengirim juniorku untuk ke sana,” potong Gensoul. “Setimpal, ‘kan? Inggris mengirimmu untuk menyampaikan pesan itu, dan aku akan mengirim bocahku untuk mendengarkannya. Sekarang pergi!”

Sempat ada gerakan tertahan dari pemuda itu. Francis menatapnya, dan untuk beberapa saat keduanya bertatapan. Ah; Francis membatin begitu memantulkan kedua mata si pemuda; jelas ini orang Inggris. Meskipun ada berbagai sorot mata dari orang-orang Inggris yang pernah Francis temui sepanjang hidupnya, tapi siapa lagi orang yang memiliki tatapan mata setenang lautan yang bicara banyak seperti itu?

Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi, pemuda itu pun pergi.

Kepergiannya mendatangkan nuansa tidak nyaman dalam diri Francis, dan itu mengingatkannya pada firasat aneh yang ia rasakan setelah obrolannya dengan Darlan dan Gensoul. Francis menatap Gensoul yang kemudian berjalan cepat menuju Durkenque. Ia masih memandanginya sampai Gensoul mulai bercakap-cakap dengan salah seorang pemuda, dan pandangannya mengikuti pemuda itu yang kemudian mulai membenahi diri untuk bersiap-siap berangkat. Taksalah lagi, Gensoul benar-benar takmain-main dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

“Tuan Francis.”

Francis menoleh kaget mendengar panggilan di belakangnya. Ia berbalik badan.

Oh. Si operator radio. Kedua pemuda itu berpegangan di ambang pintu, menatapnya canggung.

Francis ingin meralat panggilan yang ditujukan padanya, tetapi sepertinya sekarang bukan prioritas untuk itu. Mereka berpandangan dan Francis tahu bahwa kedua operator radio itu ingin membicarakan soal itu padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Francis tahu betul bahwa mereka berdua punya kekhawatiran yang sama sepertinya—buktinya pembicaraan itulah yang taksengaja didengar Francis sebelum memasuki ruang radio.

Francis menganggukan kepala. “Kalian dengar semua?” tanyanya.

“Kami rasa begitu. Masuklah, Tuan.”

Francis hendak masuk ketika terdengar suara panggilan dari salah satu awak kapal yang membuat salah satu di antara kedua operator itu menegakkan kepala. Pastilah panggilan itu meneriakkan namanya. Pemuda itu mencari-cari sumber suara sambil membalas teriakannya, “Ya?”

Salah satu awak kapal berlari mendekat. Napasnya masih terengah-engah meskipun ia berusaha keras agar suaranya tetap tenang terkontrol. “Laksamana mau bicara. Kamu perlu menyalin kata-katanya, kemudian berusaha menghubungi Tuan Darlan yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Nerac.”

Pemuda itu pun pergi dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua. Francis pun memasuki ruang radio dengan satu-satunya operator radio yang tersisa—Paul, namanya. Radio sedang menyiarkan salah satu berita yang diucapkan dengan terlampau cepat, tetapi baik ia maupun Paul tidak ada yang tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Keduanya menempati dua buah kursi di ruangan, dan sesaat belum ada percakapan apa-apa.

Francis mengembuskan napas. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah helaan napas tanpa arti, tetapi sepertinya Paul memaknai hal itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia diperbolehkan untuk bicara.

“Dari apa yang kami dengar tadi, sepertinya ada pilihan yang ditawarkan oleh kapten Inggris itu,” ujar Paul lambat-lambat, “tentang kemungkinan yang bisa diambil Prancis terhadap kapal-kapal mereka.”

“Dan apa kemungkinan itu?”

Paul menggumam lama. “Hmmm. Antara menyerahkan kapal itu kepada pihak Inggris, atau kalau tidak, mereka akan menenggelamkannya. Sepertinya ada pilihan alternatif lain, atau entahlah. Intinya itu. Tuan Gensoul tidak mau menyimaknya benar-benar karena yang datang bukan seorang laksamana.”

Francis mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Ia melirik Paul yang menundukkan kepala menatap radio di atas meja. Ekspresinya cemas—kelihatannya bekerja mengoperasikan radio dan mendengarkan berbagai macam kabar mengenai pertempuran di sana-sini membuat pemuda itu mempunyai kengerian yang bertumpuk-tumpuk terhadap arti perang itu sendiri.

“Menurutmu bagaimana?” tanya Francis tiba-tiba.

Paul mendongak. “Maaf, Tuan?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana? Tentang pilihan yang diberikan itu.”

Paul sepertinya tidak menduga akan ditanyai. Ia sempat kebingungan, tetapi kemudian mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraan. “Setelah Inggris mengevakuasi tentara-tentaranya di Dunkirk beberapa minggu yang lalu, dunia seperti berhenti, Tuan,” jelasnya—memaparkan sudut pandang dari seorang operator radio yang tidak pernah Francis kira akan ia terima. “Belum ada kabar soal aksi Jerman lagi. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menunggu.”

Francis terusik. “Menunggu apa?”

“Menunggu Inggris.”

Oh. Ini hal baru. Francis melipat lengan, menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. “Coba katakan lebih jelas soal itu.”

“Saya cuma menyimak dari radio, jadi nggak tahu banyak, dan kami pun hanya menebak-nebak.” Paul mengangkat bahu, tetapi pembawaannya menjadi lebih santai kini. “Jerman dan Prancis menyepakati gencatan senjata, ‘kan? Eh, saya menduga bahwa Jerman juga menawarkan proposal itu pada Inggris. Dan sekarang mereka menunggu balasan dari Inggris itu.”

Francis terdiam, lebih pada keterkejutan karena rupanya mendengarkan radio dapat menawarkan perspektif baru dalam keadaan sekarang. Pandangannya tertoleh pada telepon di atas meja yang menjadi media komunikasi antara dirinya dan Arthur kemarin. Kemarin Arthur meneleponnya sore hari, jadi siang-siang begini jelas tak mungkin ada tanda-tanda telepon itu akan berdering.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan bisa mengobrol dengan Arthur ….

_Kecuali kalau ia yang memulainya lebih dulu._

*

Ia berdiri. Francis menatap Paul sambil menunjuk telepon itu. “Keberatan kalau kupinjam teleponnya?”

Paul menatap telepon itu, kemudian menatap Francis, dan menganggukan kepala tanpa banyak bertanya. “Bawa saja ke kamar sebelah, Tuan. Ada ruangan kosong.”

Francis mengucapkan terima kasih dan membawa telepon itu ke luar kamar.

Ia menghela napas saat menutup pintunya. Memejamkan mata. Prancis dan Inggris takkan berperang. Mereka _takkan_ berperang. Takkan berperang, takkan berperang, takkan berperang—rasanya, kalau ia mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali di kepalanya dan menggumamkannya tanpa henti, mereka berdua sungguhan takkan berperang.

Francis mengantur napasnya dan membuka mata.

Prancis dan Inggris takkan berperang. Ia yakin itu.

Kini, saatnya meyakinkan Arthur juga.


	4. war doesn't determine who's right; only who's left

_Memangnya kaupikir apalagi yang kuinginkan?_

Kata-kata Ludwig terdengar lagi tepat saat Francis membuka pintu ruangan; seolah-olah menjadi pengganti sambutan yang diberikan oleh kamar dengan perabotan sederhana itu. Itu adalah kata-kata Ludwig yang ada di mimpinya, bukan kata-kata yang diucapkan Ludwig sungguhan di hari berlangsungnya acara pertunjukkan kapal itu.

Francis duduk dan meletakkan teleponnya di atas meja. Termenung sendiri.

Atau jangan-jangan, _Ludwig di mimpinya_ jadi mengatakan hal sekejam itu karena _itulah_ Ludwig yang _sekarang_? Ludwig benar-benar berbeda kini, dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu di atas kapal saat itu. Kalau mengingat bahwa Jerman tahu-tahu menantangnya, bukan takmasuk akal juga kalau itu adalah keinginannya Ludwig yang sekarang.

Jerman ingin agar Inggris dan Prancis berperang.

Francis mengepalkan tangan. Tapi, ia tidak mau itu. Sekarang Prancis tumbang di tangan Jerman, dan _cukup itu saja_ —tidak perlu berdarah-darah dengan Inggris segala. Kalau itu artinya ia harus berada dalam tidur panjang bertahun-tahun ke depan; maka takapa-apa baginya. Asal tidak perang dengan Inggris saja.

Tapi Inggris justru memberinya pilihan yang memberatkan seperti itu. Pilihan untuk menggabungkan kapal-kapalnya dengan pasukan Inggris—hal yang takmungkin ia lakukan mengingat perjanjian gencatan senjata antara Prancis dan Jerman. Tapi kalau menolak, mereka akan _menenggelamkannya_. Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain? Francis hanya ingin diam saja.

Apakah menetralisasikan kapal-kapalnya dengan tetap membiarkan mereka tertambat di pelabuhan Prancis belum cukup juga? Ia kan, bisa menetralisasikan kapalnya sendiri. Ia bisa memberi jaminan bahwa kapal-kapalnya takkan jatuh ke tangan Jerman, tanpa harus memberikannya pada Inggris atau membiarkan kapalnya tenggelam. Sejak kapan Inggris jadi tak menaruh kepercayaan padanya?

Francis menggeritkan gigi. Arthur harus dia sadarkan soal ini.

Ia menempelkan telepon ke telinganya dan mulai menghubungi Arthur.

Terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat sampai kemudian panggilan itu terangkat.

_“Tersambung dengan Inggri—”_

“Arthur.”

Suara di seberang, yang Francis tahu benar adalah Arthur, terdiam saat ia memotong kalimatnya.

Francis menghela napas. “Aku nggak akan bosan-bosannya mengatakan ini padamu,” lanjutnya, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Prancis nggak akan perang dengan Inggris.”

Masih diam.

“Ada utusan dari Inggris yang datang kemari, dan sambutan Gensoul tidak begitu menyenangkan,” sambung Francis lagi, “Kalau kamu mau tahu, semua kapal di Mers-el-Kebir tidak ada yang dalam kondisi siap tempur. Kami sudah menetralisasikannya. Amunisi sudah disimpan rapat-rapat. Apalagi yang kurang? Sama saja, ‘kan? Kapal-kapal itu seolah-olah nggak ada.”

 _“Kalau sama saja, kenapa tidak ditiadakan saja sekalian?”_ tanya Arthur tiba-tiba, nada bicaranya dingin dan dalam. _“Yang kamu berikan itu bukan jawaban, Francis.”_

Francis menggeritkan gigi. “Jangan membuatnya seolah-olah nggak ada pilihan lain.”

_“Aku nggak bermaksud begitu.”_

Rasa-rasanya Francis bisa menghacurkan gagang telepon yang digenggamnya erat-erat saking marahnya. Ia kesal, _marah_ , Francis tidak terima. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Giliran dirinya yang suaranya berubah gemetar, “Sungguh?” tanya Francis tertahan. Tidak percaya kenapa situasi di antara dirinya dan Arthur bisa sebegini tegang. Kalau begitu, apa arti surat yang disampaikan Arthur saat evakuasi Dunkirk waktu itu; permintaan untuk menunggu?

Tidak ada suara di ujung sana. Dan Francis pun memang tak ingin Arthur langsung menjawabnya.

“Sungguh, kamu nggak bermaksud begitu?” tanya Francis lagi. “Apa-apaan kamu?”

_“Aku yang seharusnya tanya begitu, apa-apaan kamu?”_

Bukan seperti ini pembicaraan yang ia inginkan saat ia berharap bisa mengobrol dengan Arthur. Francis sebenarnya tidak mau meneruskannya, tetapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini bisa jadi pembicaraan mereka yang terakhir untuk waktu yang sangat lama—dan itu artinya segala macam perasaan yang tertahan harus dihabiskan di sini, ditumpahkan semuanya; diselesaikan.

Francis tidak tahan. “Kamu kenapa, sih?” Ia meneriakkan pertanyaan itu dengan suara serak. “Apa susahnya percaya? Aku nggak akan bosan-bosannya mengatakan padamu, Prancis nggak mau perang dengan Inggris, Arthur! Nggak mau dan NGGAK AKAN. Biarkan kapal-kapal kami tenang di sini tanpa melakukan apa-apa, dan, oh, astaga, percaya sajalah kalau kami nggak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan Jerman! Susahnya apa?”

Jeda sebentar. _“Susahnya apa, katamu?”_

“Tentu saja! Susahnya apa?” ulang Francis lagi, kemudian ia langsung menyambung dengan cercaannya yang panjang-lebar. “Nggak susah sama sekali kok, astaga! Kamu fokus sajalah perang dengan Jerman. Nggak usah khawatirkan soal kemungkinan Prancis akan berbalik melawanmu karena itu nggak akan terjadi. Serahkan sajalah pada kepercayaan di antara kita! Apakah kamu nggak benar-benar memaknainya?”

Francis mengatur napas. Selesai sudah. Ia sudah menumpahkan kekesalan yang menumpuk seharian dalam dirinya.

Jeda lagi.

 _“Kamu pikir begitu?”_ Suara Arthur di ujung sana bukanlah suara bernada ragu-ragu, tetapi suara yang menyangsikannya. Yang diutarakan dengan tatapan mata merendahkan seperti sedang menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan tak masuk akal. _“Nggak semudah itu untukku.”_

Francis tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat semua ini begitu rumit. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Darlan dan Gensoul sebelum Darlan berlabuh ke Nevac tadi pagi, saat ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah semua bisa jadi semudah itu. Dan ia teringat pula perkataan Darlan sebagai respons komentarnya.

_Sejak awal nggak sesulit itu, kok._

Kalau begitu, berarti yang ia katakan benar, ‘kan?

Tidak ada sulitnya.

“Kamu nggak berubah,” ujar Francis, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, “sejak dulu, kamu selalu memikirkan suatu hal sampai kelewat batas. Kupikir kamu harus paham posisiku, Artie. Perjanjian gencatan senjata yang disepakati oleh Jerman dan Prancis membuat kami nggak bisa membantumu memerangi Jerman, karena itu akan melanggar perjanjiannya. Hal termudah yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah percaya. Percaya kalau Prancis akan menetralisasikan kapal-kapalnya, percaya kalau kami nggak akan perang dengan I—”

_“Kamu nggak berubah.”_

Francis diam. _Itu lagi_. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada angkuh dan dengusan mencemooh itu lagi.

_“Sejak dulu, kamu selalu naif.”_

Francis tidak membiarkan Arthur selesai dengan kata-kata itu. “Ya, setidaknya, kamu bisa spesifik menjelaskan, kan, bagian mana dari diriku yang kaukatai naif?”

 _“Sesumbar nggak ingin melanggar perjanjian. Bah. Kamu lupa kesepakatan kita dulu?”_ Sebuah pertanyaan diajukan oleh Arthur dengan getir. _“Kita sudah berjanji untuk nggak membuat perjanjian terpisah dengan Jerman.”_

Kalimat itu seolah-olah punya kekuatan untuk membuat Francis terpelanting jauh ke masa-masa penuh keputusan itu. Saat mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Jerman sudah mulai melakukan invasi di tengah Eropa, dan kala dunia sedang dalam keheningan—menanti reaksi mereka selaku pemenang dari Perang Besar. Keputusan untuk perang dengan Jerman sudah bulat. Dan kemudian, nyaris bertepatan dengan itu, keduanya sepakat bahwa apa pun tindakan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari mereka, harus didasarkan atas nama keduanya.

Inggris dan Prancis berjanji untuk tidak melakukan perjanjian sendiri-sendiri dengan Jerman.

Tetapi kemudian Prancis tumbang.

Dan hal yang harus dilakukan setelah itu adalah menyepakati perjanjian.

Sial.

 _“Dan kamu, atau orang-orangmu, sama saja. Meminta Inggris untuk percaya bahwa Prancis tidak akan berbalik melawan kami. Kaudengar, ‘kan? Modal percaya, Francis. Yang berkhianat siapa, yang mempertanyakan makna kepercayaan siapa? Sekarang coba kulemparkan tawaran itu,_ semurah apa _itu kedengarannya bagimu?”_

Sialsialsial.

“Artie— _Arthur_ ,” sahut Francis dengan tersendat, “saat itu aku nggak punya pilihan.”

Selanjutnya tidak ada suara.

Dan Francis seketika tersadarkan bahwa apa pun yang akan ia katakan setelah ini, meskipun ia mengucapkan segala macam kalimat permohonan yang membuatnya menyebut _tolong_ berkali-kali, ia tidak akan bisa meyakinkan Arthur. Ia takkan punya kewenangan yang sepantas itu untuk meminta Arthur bersikukuh pada rasa percaya di antara mereka—

—karena ialah yang memutuskan talinya lebih dahulu.

Seandainya saja semua bisa selesai dengan kata _maaf_ dan Arthur mau memercayainya kembali. Seandainya bisa semudah itu—maka kesepakatan dapat dibuat dengan mudah. Inggris bisa sepenuhnya fokus mendeklarasikan perang pada Jerman tanpa harus menyatakan deklarasi itu menggunakan serangan yang dilancarkan padanya, karena apa pun bahaya yang mengadang, Prancis bisa dipercaya bahwa mereka takkan berbalik menentang Inggris.

Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa terwujud. Francis juga tahu itu. Dan ia yang salah atas hal ini.

Barangkali Arthur mau memaafkannya, atau barangkali juga tidak; tetapi yang mana pun itu, _Arthur_ -lah yang akan menanggung benar-salahnya. Jerman tidak memberikan penegasan jelas apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan kapal-kapal Prancis. Dalam ketidakpastian _yang disengaja oleh Jerman itu,_ semua tergantung dari keputusan Inggris—apakah mereka akan menyerang, ketika Prancis sudah menekankan bahwa mereka takkan berpihak pada Jerman? Ataukah mereka takkan menyerang, sementara posisi Prancis kini menghambat pergerakan Inggris di Afrika utara?

_Setelah Inggris mengevakuasi tentara-tentaranya di Dunkirk beberapa minggu yang lalu, dunia seperti berhenti, Tuan. Belum ada kabar soal aksi Jerman lagi. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menunggu._

Paul benar. Dunia berhenti, dan Jerman menunggu.

Dalam pembicaraannya dengan Arthur sebelum ini, ia dengan sombongnya telah tak habis pikir mengapa Arthur membuat situasi ini seolah menjadi salahnya—padahal ini _memang_ salahnya. Semuanya hancur karena Prancis praktis menghapuskan rasa kepercayaan yang telah Inggris miliki ketika mengadakan perjanjian terpisah dengan Jerman. Dan sekarang ia memaksa Arthur untuk tetap percaya padanya; kurang naif apa?

Francis sudah bertekad pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu berusaha untuk mencari pilihan lain selain perang. Dan ia berharap Arthur juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi, justru ia yang telah kehilangan pilihan lain sejak awal.

Ia hendak bicara lagi, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu Arthur sudah menyambarnya.

_“Kupikir ….”_

Francis nyaris terlonjak. “Ya?”

_“Kupikir Inggris nggak mungkin perang dengan Prancis.”_

Kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan untuk didengar, _lebih dari batasan tertinggi rasa sakit yang Francis pikir mampu ia tanggung seumur hidupnya_. Seolah-olah ia merasakan sebuah beban berat terangkat dari tubuhnya, membuatnya begitu rapuh, hingga gagang telepon saja rasa-rasanya dapat terlepas dari genggaman. Tidak mau—ia tidak mau. Demi hamparan tanah di Bumi, demi langit, bintang, bulan, _demi semesta dan seisinya_ —Francis tidak mau kalau harus perang dengan Arthur.

Diam sejenak.

“Arthur?”

_“Ya.”_

“Jangan ….” Ada keraguan saat Francis hendak mengatakan itu, tetapi barangkali Arthurlah yang paling paham betapa naifnya dia dan betapa Arthur tetap menoleransi hal itu, sehingga diucapkan pun rasanya Arthur takkan keberatan. “Jangan membuatnya seolah-olah nggak ada pilihan lain.”

Jeda lagi. Sial. Seandainya Francis bisa mengobrol langsung dengan Arthur dan melihat bagaimana tampangnya. _“Inggris sudah mengirimkan ultimatum, Francis, itu tawaran. Kamu bahkan nggak mau menanggalkan kapalmu, maka kamulah yang memutuskan untuk nggak memilih ketiganya.”_

Francis terdiam. Meresapi kalimat Arthur di kepala.

Kemudian ia tertegun.

 “Apa?”

_“‘Apa’ apa?”_

“Nggak … eh, kurasa, nggak ada yang mengatakan apa pun soal menanggalkan kapal.”

Terselip ekspresi kebingungan dan ketidakpahaman dalam suara Arthur, tetapi kentara bahwa ia mencoba untuk tetap terkendali. _“Tapi toh kamu nggak mau melakukannya, ‘kan? Kamu sendiri bilang kemarin, kamu nggak mau menyingkirkan semua kapal itu dari teritorimu.”_

“Iya, aku memang nggak mau,” jawab Francis, cepat sekaligus hati-hati. “Tapi itu kan, kemarin. Dan poinku adalah, itu nggak ada di pilihanmu yang sekarang. Bukan itu pilihan yang kauberikan. Pilihannya hanya dua, antara bergabung dengan pasukan angkatan laut Inggris atau tidak.”

Bersamaan dengan itu, Francis mendengar suara pintu didobrak. Itu bunyi dari kamar di sebelahnya, ruang radio tempat Paul berada. Ia mendengar derit kursi dan teriakan Paul, “ _Ada apa_?” yang tidak langsung mendapatkan balasan, barangkali karena lawan bicara itu sibuk mengatur napasnya—Francis bahkan rasa-rasanya mampu mendengar bunyi napas yang saling berkejaran itu ….

“ _Tuan Darlan. Aku nggak bisa menghubunginya._ ” Terdengar balasan yang Francis langsung tahu adalah suara operator radio lainnya. Operator radio yang ditugaskan untuk menghubungi Darlan dan menyampaikan pesan dari Gensoul berisi ultimatum Inggris.

“ _APA_?” Suara Paul yang berintonasi tinggi mampu tertangkap lebih jelas. “ _Katakan kamu bercanda, oke? Bilang kamu bercanda_!”

“ _Aku sudah mencoba semuanya. Dia nggak bisa dihubungi, dan aku kemari karena aku pikir aku bisa—oh, mana teleponnya_?”

“ _Sedang dipakai Tuan Francis di ruang sebelah—kamu harus bisa menghubunginya, demi Tuhan, kamu dengar sendiri kan kalau batas ultimatumnya hanya enam jam? Dan kita sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu_!”

Pembicaraan itu berlangsung kelewat cepat dan Francis tahu bahwa ia harus menghentikan komunikasinya dengan Arthur sesegera mungkin untuk memprioritaskan negaranya. Francis buru-buru menghentikan jeda itu, dan rupanya—lagi-lagi—waktunya bertepatan dengan Arthur, “Artie aku harus—”

_“Francis, ada pilihan ketiga!”_

Lagi-lagi gerakan tangan Francis lebih cepat daripada pikirannya, dan tepat saat Francis menutup teleponnya, ia tersentak dengan terlambat pada kalimat terakhir yang Arthur ucapkan. Ia belum sempat bereaksi apa pun juga saat pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka. Francis menoleh dan melihat Paul muncul bersama dengan rekannya.

“Tuan Francis, maaf saya harus—”

“Tidak masalah, pakai saja,” potong Francis, ia langsung menyingkir sementara sang operator radio itu memburu telepon. Francis berjalan menuju ambang pintu, menghampiri Paul yang hendak menyapanya, dan langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, “Ada pilihan ketiga?”

Paul terkesiap, tak menyangka akan dimintai konfirmasi seperti itu. “Apa?”

“Kudengar, ada pilihan ketiga? Di ultimatumnya?”

“Tuan, saya nggak tahu, saya cuma menguping, dan itu percakapan antara—”

Antara Gensoul dengan orang Inggris itu—tentu saja. Francis buru-buru mengambil langkah cepat, ke luar dari rumah itu, memasuki wilayah pelabuhan, kedua matanya dengan kilat menelusuri satu per satu awak di atas banyaknya kapal (semoga saja ia tidak sedang berada di dalam kabin atau di sisi geladak yang lainnya!)—dan itu dia Gensoul, awak dengan seragam yang membuatnya berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya, mondar-mandir di atas Durkenque.

Francis menarik napas, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke atas kapal.

Sang laksamana mengangkat kepala ketika melihatnya. “Francis! Hei—”

“Aku mau lihat ultimatumnya,” potong Francis di sela-sela napasnya.

Gensoul berhenti. Mengangkat alis, kebingungan melihat Francis yang begitu panik. “Kamu kenapa?”

“Apa isi ultimatumnya?”

“Inggris meminta kita menyerahkan kapal-kapal kita. Tak usahlah pikirkan pesan versi lengkapnya. Kita tunggu saja respons dari mereka saat melihat kehadiran juniorku, sambil menanti apakah Darlan bisa kita hubungi.”

“Ultimatumnya cuma enam jam, Gensoul!”

“Iya, aku tahu. Tapi hitung mundurnya kan, belum dimulai. Kita belum sepenuhnya menerima ultimatum itu, ya, ‘kan?” Gensoul mengangkat bahu, selanjutnya diam. Ia menatap Francis yang masih setengah tersesat, masih terengah-engah. Kemudian memutuskan untuk mengalah. “Tapi baiklah kalau kamu memang pengin melihatnya.”

Gensoul membuka satu per satu lembaran kertas di tangan, mencari, kemudian memberikannya begitu sudah menemukan yang ia maksud. “Ini salinannya.”

Tumpukan lembaran kertas disodorkan, dan Francis membaca ultimatum yang ada di lembar teratas.

Ultimatum ini ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Francis langsung mengerti mengapa justru anak muda dengan posisi bawah yang diminta menghadap laksamananya. Laksamana Inggris tidak dapat berbicara bahasa Prancis; Francis tahu itu. Sementara ia ingat kesan pertamanya saat melihat anak muda itu; pembawaan yang familier dengan bahasa dan suasana Prancis, membuat Francis saja harus benar-benar mencermatinya untuk memastikan anak itu sungguhan orang Inggris.

  
Tidak terbayangkan bagi kami, sekutumu hingga saat ini, untuk membiarkan kapal-kapal kalian jatuh begitu saja ke tangan Jerman. Kami bertekad untuk berperang sampai akhir, dan apabila kami menang—yang kami pikir akan demikian—kami takkan lupa bahwa Prancis adalah sekutu kami, bahwa tujuan kami sama dengan mereka, dan bahwa Jerman adalah musuh kami bersama yang sebenar-benarnya. Perlu kami sampaikan pula bahwa kami juga akan memulihkan kejayaan dan teritori Prancis. Karenanya, dengan tujuan tersebut, kami perlu memastikan bahwa kapal-kapal angkatan laut Prancis tidak dipergunakan untuk melawan kami. Mengenai hal itu, Pemerintahan Inggris menginstruksikan padaku untuk meminta angkatan laut Prancis di Mers-el-Kebir, Oran, agar mengambil sikap sesuai dengan salah satu dari pilihan berikut;  
  
(a) Bergabung bersama kami dan melanjutkan peperangan hingga kemenangan atas Jerman.  
(b) Mengirim awak-awak kapal dalam kendali Inggris yang berpusat di pelabuhan-pelabuhan Inggris. Awak-awak kapal ini akan dipulangkan dalam waktu sedini mungkin usai perang.  
  
Apabila dua pilihan tersebut tidak dipilih, kami bersedia mengambil alih kapal-kapal kalian, untuk kami kembalikan seusai perang, dan membayar kompensasi penuh apabila terdapat kerusakan.  
  
(c) Alternatif lain, apabila kalian telah berkeras bahwa kapal-kapal kalian tidak dapat dipergunakan untuk menentang Jerman karena hal itu akan melanggar perjanjian gencatan senjata yang telah kalian sepakati, maka berlayarlah bersama kami dengan awak-awak kapal kalian ke beberapa pelabuhan Prancis di Hindia Barat—Martinik misalnya—dan mereka dapat dinetralisasikan sesuai kehendak kami, atau mungkin diserahkan kepada Amerika Serikat dan akan dijamin keamanannya hingga perang berakhir, dan awak-awak kapal kalian akan dipulangkan.  
  
Apabila kalian menolak tawaran-tawaran ini, dengan sangat menyesal, aku harus memastikan kalian untuk menenggelamkan kapal-kapal kalian dalam jangka waktu 6 jam.  
  
Terakhir, apabila apa yang tertulis di atas tidak berhasil untuk diterapkan juga, aku mendapatkan perintah dari Pemerintahan Inggris untuk mengerahkan sejumlah kekuatan yang diperlukan agar kapal-kapal kalian tidak jatuh ke tangan Jerman.  
  
James Somerville  


Ultimatum itu jelas ditulis dengan pilihan kata yang sangat baik dan ekstra hati-hati. Francis tak sadar begitu emosional membacanya hingga kedua tangannya gemetaran. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Gensoul tidak percaya. “Bukan seperti ini yang kutahu!”

Gensoul mengerutkan kening. “Hei, hei, apa bedanya? Intinya sama, ada ancaman perang di dalam situ. Batasan pilihannya jelas, antara bergabung dengan mereka, atau perang.”

Francis menatapnya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menatapnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Berapa lama enam jam itu sesungguhnya; sejak kapan tadi utusan Inggris sampai kemari? Kalau tak salah, ketika ia keluar dari kapal dan menatap langit itu, matahari telah berada di titik yang biasanya ketika jam menunjukkan angka dua belas siang. Anggaplah jam dua belas ultimatum dimulai. Dan sekarang langit sudah mulai berubah kemerahan—pukul berapa sekarang?

Francis menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. “Kamu harus bisa mengontak Darlan,” katanya kemudian.

“Itu yang sedang kucoba,” jawab Gensoul, tampangnya masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang membuat Francis begitu panik. “Tapi sejak tadi ia tidak bisa dikontak.”

Jelas saja. Ia sudah tahu itu—kedua operator radio itulah yang mengatakan padanya. Francis mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, sebelum kemudian Francis kembali lagi masuk ke dalam rumah, bermaksud untuk ikut serta membantu dalam menghubungi Darlan. Ke mana perginya seseorang yang berkewenangan membuat keputusan ini? Betapa menyebalkannya—tidak bisa dihubungi di saat-saat yang penting!

Hal yang Francis taksenangi dari berada di dalam ruangan adalah ia jadi tidak bisa menyadari waktu. Rasanya baru beberapa menit ketika ada suara ribut-ribut di luar. Paul ke luar untuk memeriksa dan kembali lagi untuk menyampaikan kabar bahwa junior yang dikirim oleh Gensoul ke Inggris, Dufay, telah kembali.

Dan saat Francis keluar untuk menyambutnya, langit semakin berubah kemerahan dari apa yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Siapa pun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya enam jam telah terlewati, tetapi Dufay mengatakan bahwa tidak ada kesepakatan yang dibuat di antara mereka—dan Francis tahu bahwa apabila ultimatum telah terhitung sejak saat itu, maka semuanya sudah terlambat.

Francis menyampaikan ketakutannya itu.

“Belum tentu,” sahut Gensoul tiba-tiba. “Kaupikir, Inggris sebegitu yakinnya untuk langsung menyerang kita?”

Francis terdiam. _Tidak tahu_ —ingin rasanya ia menjawab begitu. Yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini begitu singkat dan begitu kilat hingga kejutan-kejutan datang silih berganti, dan Francis sampai-sampai tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Apakah Inggris sebegitu yakinnya untuk langsung menyerang mereka? Rasa-rasanya mustahil … tapi, apakah semua hal yang dianggap mustahil itulah yang justru _terjadi_? Francis menggelengkan kepala. “Aku hanya ….”

“Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Darlan, kukirim awak untuk menyusulnya secepat mungkin,” potong Gensoul, “mari berharap pada responsnya—kupikir Inggris juga pasti akan menunggu untuk yang satu itu.”

Ada ketidakyakinan, tetapi yang dikatakan Gensoul masuk akal juga.

Francis menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya.

Apa yang terakhir kali dikatakan Arthur padanya di telepon? _Inggris dan Prancis tak mungkin perang_. Benar, Arthur. Memang tak mungkin. Kini jelas bagi Francis bahwa peperangan antara Inggris dan Prancis adalah hal yang tidak disukai oleh kedua belah pihak—olehnya dan Arthur—dan karena hal itulah, maka peperangan itu takkan terjadi.

Francis tersenyum. Gensoul ikut senang dengan ekspresi itu, ia mulai menyambung lagi dengan pembawaan lebih riang. “Wajahmu benar-benar kotor, astaga! Kamu pasti ingin beristirahat di kabin. Pakai kabinku sana.”

“Kamu bagaimana?”

Salah satu awak kapal yang lewat di antara mereka menyela. “Pakai kabin awak yang sedang pergi mengirim pesan pada Tuan Darlan saja, Tuan Francis. Dia dapat kabin di Bretagne, pasti takkan masalah baginya kalau kabin itu digunakan untuk istirahat sebentar sementara waktu.”

Francis menoleh, senyumnya melebar. “Ah, kamu membantu! Terima kasih.”

*

Francis berpindah kapal ke Bretagne, memasuki kabin yang kosong. Ia menyusuri geladak dengan sebelah tangannya mengikuti susuran pagar, tatapannya terarah pada lautan lepas. Begitu ia sudah berada tepat di pintu kabinnya yang terbuka, Francis berhenti. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bau asin air laut.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Francis sadar bahwa ia dan Arthur terlalu gegabah dalam menangani situasi ini. Asalkan berpaku pada keyakinan bahwa keduanya takkan perang, maka sebenarnya apa pun dapat dibicarakan. Kini kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pagar, Francis menunduk menatap lautan di bawah.

Tak peduli ini akan menyebabkan ia menjadi pusat perhatian, Francis membuka mulut dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, “NGGAK AKAN PERANG, ‘KAN? KITA NGGAK AKAN PERANG KAN, ARTIE?”

Balasan yang Francis terima adalah keheningan—

—tapi tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dentuman.

Air bergejolak. Kapalnya bergoyang.

Francis tertegun.

Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika orang-orangnya seketika ribut, berlarian ke sumber suara dengan teriakan yang riuh rendah, “Serangan! Serangan pada Province!”

Salah satu kapal miliknya dihantam tembakan oleh pasukan angkatan laut Inggris. Francis memutar badan, melihat sisi lautan yang lain, dan menemukan beberapa kapal yang tampak sangat kecil dari posisinya berdiri. Itu kapal milik Inggris—dari kejauhan pun Francis sudah bisa mengenalinya. Pemandangan yang _familier_. Bukan pertama kalinya.

Suara orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak tertangkap telinga, dan betapa ramainya suara langkah lari yang mereka timbulkan saat menuju ruang amunisi di dek bawah terdengar seperti dengingan.

Francis masih bergeming.

Eh.

_Oh._

Hitung mundur ultimatum itu telah habis … dan kini mereka perang.


	5. war is what happens when language fails

Ini di kapal Durkenque. Francis tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya—ketika begitu tembakan terdengar, yang ada di pikirannya adalah cepat-cepat ke luar dari Bretagne dan menuju kapal yang menjadi target tembakan.

Firasatnya sudah menyalakan rambu-rambu peringatan, menyebutkan satu nama kapal yang barangkali telah terkena luka tembakan—kapal yang paling tidak Francis inginkan dari semua kapal-kapal yang ada di pelabuhan itu—dan rupanya terbukti. Itu Durkenque yang jadi incaran kapal-kapal Inggris. Kapal yang sama dengan kapal yang ia pamerkan di acara penobatan raja mereka.

Amunisi yang sudah disimpan rapat-rapat tidak mungkin bisa disiapkan begitu saja. Francis mondar-mandir membantu awak-awak lain mengangkuti persenjataan dengan isi kepala penuh oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seolah takkan ada habisnya. Apa yang terjadi di sini, _apa_? Ia mendengar teriakan dari mulutnya sendiri ketika memerintah awak yang lain untuk ke sana dan kemari, sementara dalam dirinya penuh kecamuk tidak percaya bahwa pihak yang mereka perangi di depan sana adalah Inggris.

Posisi Durkenque yang belum dapat digerakkan karena masih sepenuhnya tertambat berada di titik yang sangat kelihatan oleh lawan. Beberapa menit tanpa tembakan membuat detak jantung Francis memburu—ini jelas bukan keheningan yang bertanda baik. Pasukan Inggris di sana pasti sedang menyiapkan diri untuk menembak lagi, melancarkan serangan _pada kapal yang ia tumpangi ini—_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Francis tersentak.

Tiba-tiba, ratusan awak di dek bagian bawah terdiam semua.

“Tuan Francis,” kata pemuda itu, menghela napas, “keluarlah dari sini.”

Francis belum dapat sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi. “Hah?”

“Iya. Keluar saja. Kapal ini akan tenggelam,” sahut pemuda lain yang berada di sampingnya. Tanpa menunggu kata-kata tambahan dari Francis, pemuda itu langsung menggeret tangannya dan membawanya ke dek atas, menyusuri geladak, kemudian berhenti di papan yang menghubungkan antara kapal dengan permukaan tanah. Puluhan awak yang mereka temui praktis menyingkir, sambil tetap meneruskan apa yang sedang mereka coba lakukan; menyiapkan senjata agar bisa melakukan serangan balasan.

Suara riuh rendah dari kapal-kapal di samping mereka terdengar, meskipun samar-samar—karena semuanya masihlah _sesamar itu_ , bagi Francis. Ini apa-apaan?

“Turun, Tuan.”

Francis menggelengkan kepala. Ini sangat tidak lucu. “Aku nggak mungkin melakukannya.”

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. Justru tampak tenang. “Tentu saja mungkin, kamu masih harus melanjutkan ini. Pastilah kamu punya banyak pertanyaan di kepala, dan bagaimana kamu bisa punya kesempatan untuk menemukan jawabannya kalau kamu mati?”

Francis diam.

Kejadian yang terasa baru kemarin di Dunkirk terkenang lagi di kepalanya. Sialan. Apakah orang-orang Inggris itu lupa berapa banyak korban dari pihak Prancis ketika mengorbankan diri sebagai tameng saat mereka mencoba melakukan evakuasi? Dan saat evakuasi Dunkirk itu berhasil, saat ratusan tentara Inggris dapat kembali pulang untuk melanjutkan perang, ini balasan yang mereka lakukan sebagai ucapan terima kasih?

“Saudaraku di angkatan darat, dan aku dengar kabar dia sudah tewas di Dunkirk.” Mendadak ada kalimat lanjutan dari si pemuda. “Aku akan di sini. Mati di sini. Dan mungkin aku jadi akan bisa melihat reaksinya, ketika tahu bahwa yang membunuhku adalah sepasukan yang rekan-rekannya telah ia selamatkan—”

Tiba-tiba terdengar letusan. Begitu menggelegar hingga dari tembakan itu saja laut sampai bergetar. Sepersekian detik yang berlalu seperti kilat langsung dimanfaatkan oleh pemuda itu untuk mendorong Francis kuat-kuat—ia terjatuh setengah berguling hingga tubuhnya membentur tanah.

Francis cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri ketika tembakan itu menjebol dinding-dinding kapal Durkenque—membuat kapal itu tergoncang keras, terayun ke sana-kemari dengan cepat dan kasar, dan dalam tembakan beruntun yang menyusul seperti letusan bom yang berkejaran, Durkenque remuk redam; tenggelam.

Waktu seperti berhenti.

Oh, mungkin bukan seperti. Waktu _benar-benar_ berhenti.

Pandangan Francis terpaku pada kapal Durkenque yang kini sudah berada di bawah permukaan air laut. Ada ratusan awak di dalam kapal itu—dan mereka _musnah_ , terjebak di dek bawah di antara pepuingan persenjataan yang belum sempat digunakan, di tengah situasi perang yang bahkan belum bisa mereka pahami duduk perkaranya.

Pesan Arthur yang ia terima di Dunkirk terngiang kembali.

  
_tunggu aku._

Sekarang, dua kata itu terulang di kepalanya dengan mencemooh. Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Arthur atas permintaan agar ia mau menunggu? Ia harus rela mengorbankan ratusan ribu prajuritnya untuk menahan serangan Jerman agar segelintir pasukan Inggris dapat menyelamatkan diri dengan memanfaatkan waktu yang ada, hanya untuk memberi mereka kesempatan pulih untuk kemudian datang kemari dan justru menghabisi ribuan awak kapalnya?

Pemandangan di hadapannya mengabur.

Semua susah-payahnya sejak kemarin sepertinya sia-sia belaka.

Ia berlabuh untuk menyambut panggilan dari Arthur hanya agar bisa mendengar bocah itu _menyuruhnya_ menenggelamkan kapal-kapal miliknya. Sia-sia pula, saat ia bolak-balik mencerna apa yang tepatnya dimaksud oleh Inggris dalam ultimatum dengan batas waktu enam jam _yang terlambat ia baca versi utuhnya itu_ , hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa durasi telah habis dan kini orang-orang Inggris itu telah mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk menyerang pelabuhan yang menjadi basis kapal terbesarnya.

Ah.

Rupanya ada hal yang lebih menyesakkan dibanding saat ia melihat panji-panji Nazi berkibar di jalanan. Ada yang lebih memuakkan dibanding saat ia melihat spanduk yang dituliskan besar-besar betapa Jerman akan selalu memenangkan setiap pertempuran. Bahwa kini Inggris memeranginya dalam babak pertempuran, yang, barangkali, sebenarnya, _sebenarnya,_ bisa dapat mereka hindari.

Ada banyak perang yang telah Francis lalui dalam hidup, dan ia telah kebal dengan peperangan yang tanpa pernyataan apa pun sebelumnya. Tetapi, sekarang, bahkan ketika pernyataan itu telah ada, atau ketakutan akan meletusnya perang itu telah ia khawatirkan; menggema dan berulang, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang meracau, tidak habis pikir, _tidak terima_.

Seharusnya bukan seperti ini.

Selalu ada pilihan untuk tidak perang. Francis selalu ingin percaya demikian. 

Tetapi kini, _di sini_ , dalam senja yang terasa sama dengan senja saat tentara-tentaranya maju mengadang pasukan Jerman yang hendak mencapai Dunkirk kala itu, Arthur _menempatkannya_ pada titik tanpa pilihan.***

**Author's Note:**

> saya nggak tahu kenapa jumlah katanya jadi banjir wwww mungkin kapal ini punya kekuatan magis sebesar itu untuk bikin intensitas semangat nulis saya meningkat lol. oke tanpa berpanjang-panjang lagi akan saya jelaskan soal serangan mers-el-kebir ini.  
>    
>  a) seperti yang sudah dijelaskan arthur, inggris khawatir kapal-kapal prancis akan jatuh ke tangan jerman kalau didiemin gitu aja;  
>  b) beberapa sumber meyakini, apabila darlan dapat dihubungi, maka perang dapat dihindari;  
>  c) beberapa sumber meyakini, apabila opsi "menepikan kapal prancis ke hindia barat" yang jadi opsi alternatif ketiga itu disosialisasikan oleh gensoul, maka opsi ini yang akan dipilih dan perang dapat dihindari(2);  
>  d) perang ini menumbuhkan sentimen anti-inggris di kalangan orang prancis, yang dimanfaatkan sebagai alat propaganda oleh jerman;  
>  e) okei sebenernya setiap perang selalu bisa dihindari ya, but still asdfghjkl, perang ini sungguh-sungguh dapat dihindari, seandainya orang-orang di mers-el-kebir mau menuruti ultimatum itu;  
>  f) awak prancis yang tewas dalam serangan ini mencapai ribuan ;---;  
>    
>  sudah; terima kasih telah membaca! /w/ 


End file.
